


Hace un Instante

by RHC



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Romance, Slow Burn, slightly OC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHC/pseuds/RHC
Summary: Rosalie Hale estava querendo mudar de vida. Depois de tanto tempo em um ambiente tóxico, fazendo algo que não amava, ela havia decidido seguir seu coração.Mal ela sabia que um simples teste para um papel, seria uma porta de entrada para uma nova vida.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 2





	1. First thing first

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira história que eu posto. Sejam bons comigo.  
> Eu mudei um pouco da personalidade dos personagens para se encaixar melhor na história.   
> Como é uma história que se passa nesse mundo de televisão, filmes, celebridades e mídia eu deixo claro aqui que eu não faço ideia do que acontece nesses meios, então o que eu descrever aqui pode ser completamente loucura (embora eu tenha tentado entender como funciona antes de escrever).

**Cap 1 - First thing first**

Era um dia infernal. 

Um dia importante. E portanto, infernal.

Em exatamente uma hora e quinze minutos ela teria um teste para um papel na televisão. Seria perfeito para sua nova carreira, que só estava começando. Ela havia passado as últimas duas semanas se preparando para tal teste. Rezando para que no dia tudo saísse conforme o planejado. 

Não que rezar adiantasse, especialmente entre aqueles que são descrentes. Mas não impedia que ela enviasse aos céus seu apelo " _Por favor, que tudo dê certo_ ". 

Após anos vivendo uma vida na passarela, Rose havia decidido que era hora de buscar o que ela queria, buscar algo que ela amasse. E esse teste poderia oferecer isso a ela. 

Mas um dia importante sempre sairia dos trilhos, e conforme a lei de Murphy, se as coisas pudessem dar errado então, iam dar errado. 

Tudo começou na noite anterior com uma briga sobre alguma frivolidade sem sentido. Royce, seu namorado - que há uma semana era ex - fez algum comentário de má fé em relação a sua maneira de arrumar sua casa, o que levou a uma discussão que por sua vez levou a comentários nada graciosos sobre seu teste, e a sua nova profissão.

-"Você sabe que não tem talento o suficiente para conseguir um papel desse sem um teste de sofá" - Royce havia tido com tanta convicção que Rosalie quase acreditou. 

No fim da noite, Rose terminou gritando e arremessando objetos na direção daquele que ela dizia amar. Seu roteiro do teste se perdeu no meio da confusão e sua paciência e vontade de estudá-lo foi por água abaixo. Quando ela foi se deitar, suas esperanças de mudar a carreira foram minguando na proporção que suas lágrimas iam caindo. 

No dia seguinte ela acordou atrasada. O estresse da noite passada a fez dormir mal. Seu corpo e sua cabeça doía por ter passado grande parte da noite chorando. Não ajudava o fato de que Royce ainda estava em seu apartamento. Estirado em seu sofá e resmungando que ela estava atrasada na preparação do café do manhã. Sem se importar com seus comentários, Rose correu para se arrumar. Tomar um bom banho e tentar amenizar as manchas escuras abaixo de seus olhos. Durante todo o tempo, foi repassando o roteiro na cabeça, tentando se lembrar de todos os detalhes e anotações para conseguir fazer uma atuação impecável.

Era uma história interessante. Baseada em um romance literário. Uma mistura de contos de fadas com filmes de terror. O papel seria para a protagonista da série. Uma mulher rodeada de misticismo e esoterismo. Herdeira de uma posição a muito esquecida no mundo dos homens. Mas muito bem guardada e muito admirada em seu mundo. Um lugar entre a terra e o além. Algo no meio. A protagonista Katherine Grace, sem saber do destino planejado para ela por sua tia, se encontra no meio de uma batalha sangrenta, sem saber como fora parar ali e como aquele momento iria a levar para uma das maiores histórias de amor que Rose já ouvira.

A cena que Rose iria interpretar em seu teste seria com o protagonista. Uma cena onde os dois principais tinham uma intensa briga de um casal. E após isso uma cena de reconciliação entre os dois. Segundo sua amiga e assessora era mais um teste de química. Os produtores procuravam alguém que tivesse uma química especial e convincente com o ator escolhido para o papel de Robert Bruce. Rose só conseguia pensar na sorte desse ator, ser escolhido tão rapidamente para tal papel. Ela deu um Google sobre ele. Um escocês alto e moreno que já havia participado de alguns papéis principais em filmes, nada muito famoso, mas ele era mais experiente que ela o que a deixava ainda mais nervosa para o teste que se aproximava. Emmett McCarthy era seu nome, dois anos mais velhos e muitos centímetros mais alto, Rose não via como não poderia ter química entre ele e qualquer mulher no mundo. Ele era o típico cara perfeito, bonito, alto, musculoso e ao que tudo indicava (pelas suas publicações no twitter) engraçado e minimamente decente. 

Mas o dia era infernal. Dentro do táxi no meio do trânsito horrível de L.A. Rose percebia que chegaria atrasada no dia mais importante de sua vida. Esme - sua amiga e agente de muito tempo - iria matá-la se ela não chegasse na hora. E ao que tudo indicava hoje seria o dia de sua morte. Os carros mal saiam do lugar, e pensar em andar até o estúdio estava fora de cogitação. 

Terminou sua maquiagem no banco traseiro do táxi, e se pôs a reler o roteiro que tinha em mãos (encontrado dentro do cesto de roupas sujas no banheiro). Suas pernas batiam agitadamente uma na outra. Os joelhos se chocando e produzindo um pequeno choque a cada toque. Seus dedos se enrolavam e desenrolavam freneticamente em um dos cachos de seus cabelos loiros. O taxista talvez tenha percebido sua presa, ou tenha se infaturiado com os seus tiques nervosos e pegando uma saída procurou uma outra rota para o estúdio. 

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois e 12 minutos atrasada Rose chegara ao seu destino. Esme estava a esperando na frente com um cara que dizia que ela poderia matá-la com as próprias mãos se fosse necessário. Rapidamente as duas se dirigiram para a sala onde estariam realizando o tal teste. Durante todo o caminho Esme ficou despejando broncas, a repreendendo pelo atraso. Rose se desculpou veemente mas não houve sucesso em fazer Esme parar de falar. Assim que chegaram ao tal lugar, Rose pensou que seu coração iria parar de bater. Suas palmas estavam suadas, mas ela tentou transparecer calma e confiança, enquanto Esme conversava com os produtores e eles lhe explicavam o que seria feito e o era esperado dela. Assim com um pedido de desculpas pelo atraso, ela estendeu a mão ao seu parceiro de cena. 


	2. Chock

**Cap. 2 - Chock**

Rosalie não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, e não passaria a acreditar nem mesmo depois desse dia. Mas ela não pode negar o pequeno choque que lhe subiu pelo braço e se alojou em seu peito quando Emmett McCarthy apertou sua mão. 

Ele era alto, talvez uns 25 centímetros mais alto que ela. E bonito, muito bonito. Seu cabelo era mais escuro que nas fotos da internet. Sua boca era mais vermelha como se ele tivesse passado algum batom e seu lábio inferior era carnudo. Seu nariz era um pouco torto para a direita mas combinava perfeitamente em seu rosto másculo, seu maxilar quadrado e os ossos de sua maçãs do rosto proeminente. Seus olhos eram azuis, eram claros como o céu em um dia de verão. E ele a olhava tão intensamente que Rosalie se sentiu um pouco intimidada por isso. 

Talvez ele tenha percebido o seu desconforto e nervosismo, porque logo em seguida ele deu um sorriso reconfortante, seus dentes grandes e brancos aparecendo discretamente atrás de seus lábios. Ela sorriu de volta e o sorriso dele se alargou e enquanto ele falava alguma coisa Rose notou que seus dentes inferiores eram um pouco tortos, mas essa característica lhe dava um charme e ela quase não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Mas olhou para seus olhos outra vez, e então as palavras que saiam da boca dele lhe fizeram sentido.

-"Eu sou Emmett, e está tudo bem...o atraso… eu também precisava de um tempo antes de continuar a interpretar a mesma cena" - suas mãos ainda estavam conectadas, mas de uma maneira surpreendente aquilo não era incômodo, ele de uma maneira surpreendente conseguiu acalmá-la, como um centro de paz no meio da sala. 

-"Imagino que você deva ficar um pouco entediado com isso." - Rose se pegou dizendo, seus olhos grudados uns nos outros, e suas mãos unidas. 

-"Um pouco… mas é interessante ver as diferentes interpretações de Katherine." - Alguém falou alguma coisa ao fundo, e suas mãos se soltaram e seus olhos se desviaram, mas a eletricidade ainda estava ali, flutuando ao redor daquelas duas pessoas, fazendo a ocasião mais parecer um encontro de antigos amigos. 

Talvez fosse algo planejado pelo universo, algum destino escrito nas páginas da vida, que levaria aqueles dois estranhos a se encontrarem em uma manhã de quarta-feira. Rose não acreditava nisso, mas Emmett era um romântico por natureza, e subconscientemente ele sentiu e percebeu o que naquele momento nem sua mente conscientemente nem Rose percebia. Talvez foi esse destino planejado pelos astros, essa fagulha de algo inominável, esse choque que transpassou seus corpos que permitiu que a cena apresentada transparecesse uma realidade que não existia. Para todos os presentes aqueles dois atores não estavam representando os dois personagens fictícios, mas de uma maneira quase sobrenatural, ERAM tais personagens. Ficou claro para os produtores da série o que estava acontecendo ali. Eles haviam conseguido encontrar dois atores que encaixavam perfeitamente no papel. A busca valera a pena. 

A cena havia terminado, os dois tinham o coração acelerado por diferentes razões. As cenas fluíram agradavelmente, mais fácil do que Rose tinha imaginado. E embora ela tenha se preocupado em beijar um estranho, o beijo fora bom, suave, com um toque de algo que ela ainda não compreendia. E agora ali estavam eles, a câmera ainda rodando, um desconforto em saber disso pairava no ar, mas a conversa e o tetê-a-tetê fluía entre os dois. Rosalie queria o papel, e acreditava que havia ido bem, então esperava ser chamada. Emmett queria saber mais de Rose, então esperava que ela fosse chamada.

Após se despedir de todos os presentes, e ser avisada de que entrariam em contato em uma semana para avisar de alguma decisão, Rose saiu da sala e foi em direção de Esme. Sua esperança estava morrendo como sempre acontecia após esses testes. Para ela, enquanto ela não recebesse uma resposta então a resposta era não. Esme a estava esperando no corredor, seus dedos correndo na tela de seu celular, seu pé batendo incessantemente no chão produzindo um barulho irritante. Sua bolsa estava pendurada no seu braço direito e embaixo do braço esquerdo estava um envelope. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque justo em cima de sua cabeça, como sempre usava. Rose imaginava se ela não sentia dor de cabeça por usar o cabelo assim todos os dias. Assim que Esme a viu ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso bastante animado e correu para abraçá-la.

-"Eu assisti tudo… e você foi perfeita! Eu pude sentir a tensão sexual de longe! Com certeza você vai ser a escolhida!"

-"Você me conhece Esme! Não irei comemorar enquanto não for oficial."

-"E você me conhece Rose! Eu acredito no poder do pensamento positivo! Então a partir de agora eu quero ver você pensando que você já conseguiu o papel" 

\- "O que você quiser minha querida!" - Rose deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha de sua amiga e começou a andar em direção a saída. Não era fácil para ela pensar positivo. E ela não acreditava nessas coisas que não haviam comprovações científicas. Mas ela gostava de sua amiga então era sempre melhor lhe oferecer o conforto de palavras de aceitação. 

Seus pensamentos rolavam em sua cabeça, desgovernados, iam de uma direção a outra rapidamente. Esme percebeu que Rose estava mais calada, mas decidiu não dizer nada, talvez a amiga precisasse de um tempo para digerir todos os acontecimentos da manhã. Rose não queria admitir a possibilidade de ter ganho o papel, tinha medo de se decepcionar daqui a uma semana. Mas não queria chegar em casa passando a impressão de perdedora, sabia que Royce não iria deixá-la em paz com esse teste, com o fato de que ela havia beijado outro homem, e não podia deixá-lo acrescentar sua incapacidade como atriz em suas ofensas. Ela muitas vezes se perguntava porque continuava nesse relacionamento, mas Royce não era irritante assim todo o tempo, ele podia ser um amor de homem quando queria, e Rose erroneamente se concentrava nesses momentos. 


	3. Real Life

Cap. 3 - Real Life

As duas amigas foram almoçar em um pequeno restaurante italiano. Rosalie começava a se sentir melhor depois da noite e manhã infernal. Sua mente lhe mostrava o quanto ela foi bem em seu teste, e a animação de Esme era contagiante. Além disso Rose não gostava de deixar suas brigas constantes com Royce estragarem suas amizades e seus trabalhos. Muito menos seu apetite. Então lá estavam elas, comendo massa e tomando vinho, Esme comemorando por algo não oficial e Rosalie comemorando por um teste bem feito. 

-"Então….me conta!" - Esme pediu pela décima vez desde que tinham sentado na mesa. - "Como é beijar um cara tão gostoso?" 

Rose revirou os olhos com a pergunta

-"Sabe… eu acho que eu beijo um cara tão gostoso quanto todos os dias" - Ela respondeu com um sorriso enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu vinho.

-"A não ser que você esteja me escondendo algo, eu tenho certeza que isso é mentira." - Esme respondeu com uma risada baixa, ela tinha uma opinião bem forte acerca de Royce. - "Esse seu querido namorado não chega aos pés daquele gigante escocês" - ela tinha um sorriso malicioso 

-"Não posso dizer que você não tenha razão… - Rosalie começou, lhe voltando tal sorriso malicioso. -"Ele é realmente muito alto"

Agora foi a vez de Esme revirar os olhos

-"Eu me pergunto se ele é proporcional…?" - a pergunta ficou no ar, mas as duas sabiam do que se tratava 

\- "você não reparou nos polegares dele?" - Rose perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, fazendo Esme soltar uma risada alta.

-"Você terá sorte de contracenar com ele."

-"Ainda não sabemos se irei" 

-"Você sabe que irá, não tem ninguém no mundo melhor que você!" 

Esme sabia muito bem como melhorar o dia de Rose, suas palavras amigas e reconfortantes a deixavam mais leve e alegre. Esme sabia de muitos segredos que Rosalie guardava para si, e vendo ela como sua irmã mais nova, se propôs a cuidar dela e a fazê-la feliz. E ela estava indo muito bem nessa tarefa. Fora ela que a incentivou para enviar o seu vídeo para a produção da série, e a ajudou em sua preparação para a personagem, além de cuidar de todos os aspectos da vida pública e profissional de Rosalie. 

Após o almoço cada uma foi para uma direção diferente, desejando uma boa espera e marcando de se encontrarem assim que o resultado saísse. Rosalie foi em direção ao seu próximo compromisso. Uma tarde de diversões com as crianças do Centro de Unidades para Crianças com Câncer do hospital local. Era uma rotina para ela, desde que começou a fazer parte de uma ong mundial que arrecadava recursos para o tratamento de crianças com câncer. Quando criança, ela havia perdido um amigo próximo para a doença, e viu de perto o sofrimento da criança e da família que passava por isso, desde então ela quis ajudar a aliviar, nem que por alguns momentos, a dor de tal realidade. Agora que morava em Los Angeles todas as quartas feiras a tarde ela ia ao hospital, ali se encontrava com mais alguns voluntários e juntos eles planejavam festas e brincadeiras para as crianças. As vezes ela iria chegar e perceber que a criança que estava ali na semana anterior não está mais, às vezes era porque ela não resistiu ao tratamento ou ao câncer, e isso iria doer lá no fundo de seu coração, mas outras vezes seria porque tal criança se curou, ou estaria boa o suficiente para ir para casa, e isso iria renovar suas forças para o resto da semana. 

Naquele dia Rose chegou em casa e a encontrou vazia, Royce não estava lá, mas havia deixado tudo organizado e um bilhete na geladeira pedindo desculpas, e um tempo. Era por esses gestos que ela sempre voltava com ele, ele tinha um jeito interessante de cuidar dela, e ela pensava que o amava por isso. 

Na sexta-feira, dois dias depois do teste, dois dias de pura ansiedade, ela saiu para extravasar com as meninas da passarela. Amigas e colegas que ela havia feito nos oito anos em que trabalhou como modelo, viajando o mundo e desfilando nas maiores passarelas da moda. Elas eram mulheres incríveis, e embora todas aparentassem ser bem resolvidas, sempre tinham um ou outro problema, e em noites como essa, elas saiam para esquecer eles, ou para encontrar jeitos de resolvê-los com conselhos amigos. Kate, um das melhores amigas de Rose, a esperava na porta do clube, seus cabelos loiros apresentavam um novo corte, curto demais para o gosto de Rosalie, mas que combinava perfeitamente em Kate. 

-"Esme me contou sobre o teste para a nova série da Oceans! Meus parabéns, minha querida" - Kate a cumprimentou com um abraço apertado.

-"Não é oficial que eu tenha sido escolhida, e eu não tenho tantas esperanças. Várias atrizes mais experientes fizeram o teste" - Rose respondeu retribuindo o abraço, mais deixando claro sua posição sobre comemorar eventos antes que tenham se solidificado. 

-"Bom, não importa! Vamos comemorar as mudanças das nossas vidas essa noite!" - Kate esticou sua mão deixando amostra um grande brilhante em seu dedo anelar. Rose deu um pequeno grito de alegria e voltou a abraçar a amiga oferecendo os parabéns.

-"Finalmente Garret tomou coragem para lhe pedir em casamento!" - elas começaram a caminhar para dentro do estabelecimento onde o resto das garotas estavam esperando. 

-"Na verdade fui eu quer o pedi em casamento" - Kate disse com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto via a boca de Rose se abrir em um expressão de pura surpresa.

-"Ah meu Deus! Sério? Como foi? E como você conseguiu essa coisa linda em seu dedo?" - Irina, Tânia e Vera que estavam na mesa esperando ouviram tais perguntas e já se levantaram oferecendo os parabéns e enchendo Kate de perguntas. 

-"Estávamos na Tiffany e eu estava escolhendo o presente de aniversário para minha irmã, e ele estava lá me ajudando, então eu vi a sessão de anéis de noivado, me virei para ele e disse: 'Agora você vai me comprar esse anel de noivado' e ele me olhou sem entender e eu disse que nós deveríamos nos casar e ele silenciosamente comprou o anel e colocou no meu dedo" 

E a noite passou assim, com conversas e risadas. Rosalie estava feliz, se tudo desse certo nessa nova série, então ela estaria onde ela queria estar. Rodeada de amigos e amores e fazendo o que ela queria fazer. 

No domingo Royce voltou para o apartamento dela, trazia em sua mão uma garrafa de vinho, comida tailandesa e um pedido de desculpas. 

-"Eu ouvi que você foi bem no teste.." - ouviu de quem? ela se perguntou. -"Meus parabéns! Eu sabia que você iria arrasar!" - sua voz era calma enquanto ele abria a garrafa de vinho. E Rose, que havia decidido seguir os conselhos de Kate e Tânia e dar um gelo nele, começou a amolecer.

-"Obrigada!" - ela disse, o planejado era dizer "Não foi o que você me disse na terça", mas Royce conseguia fazer ela perdoar suas palavras duras, seus olhos azuis eram suaves e sua voz calma falando palavras de amor a deixavam vulnerável aos seus caprichos. Eles passaram a noite juntos, tentando colocar memórias de amor e afeto no lugar daquelas que machucam.

Na terça-feira ela recebeu a ligação que mudaria o seu mundo para sempre.


	4. Beginning of a dream

Cap.4 - Beginning of a dream

Esme e Seth a estavam esperando na frente do escritório da Oceans, era visível no rosto dos dois o quão felizes e admirados eles estavam. Rosalie se aproximou e se deixou ser abraçada pelos braços amorosos de seus amigos. 

-"Aqui está a mulher mais bonita do planeta!" - Seth começou com um tom de flerte em sua voz, como sempre faziam. 

-"E aqui está o homem mais sexy da cidade!" - Rosalie respondeu com o mesmo tom, devolvendo o sorriso dos amigos.

-"Só da cidade, querida?" - respondeu ele com tom indignado.

-"Eu te amo, mas não sou mentirosa, amor! - Rosalie respondeu lhe enviando um beijinho no ar. 

-"Como você está com essa notícia maravilhosa?" - Esme interrompeu a brincadeira dos dois, focando no assunto do porque estavam ali. - "Eu te disse que você ia conseguir"

-"Às vezes acho que a ficha ainda não caiu… mas estou nas nuvens! Obrigada por ter fé em mim!" - Rose se jogou nos braços de Esme, enquanto segurava as lágrimas. Fazer parte daquilo iria ser incrível, e certamente iria abrir as portas para a carreira dela. 

-"Sempre, minha querida! Você sabe que é inteligente e talentosa, ter fé que você iria conseguir não foi assim tão difícil. Mas vamos, vamos assinar esse contrato e levar você para as alturas!" - e assim os três entraram no prédio onde o destino de Rosalie iria ser firmado.

Em uma sala azul com uma mesa de vidro no centro e cadeiras ao seu redor, Rose se sentou, pronta para a nova mudança em sua vida. O criador da série estava ali Aro Green, assim como a produtora Alice Brandon e os representantes legais da Oceans. Eles fizeram as devidas apresentações e o início da conversa transcorreu como nos costumes. Seth, que foi ali como seu advogado, estava lendo o contrato que lhe foi entregue por Marcos. Enquanto isso Aro e Alice explicavam os detalhes do contrato e do que era esperado dela nos próximos dias. 

-"As gravações irão ocorrer na Escócia. Grande parte do elenco já está lá, vamos ter 6 semanas em um acampamento de treinamento para preparação...sabe para aprender a andar de cavalo, falar latim e gaélico, essas coisas, na verdade acho que você vai ter só 3 semanas, mas vai dar tudo certo." - Aro explicava os detalhes dos preparativos para a montagem dos personagens. - "Que dia você pode se juntar ao resto do pessoal?" 

Para Rosalie era uma pergunta difícil, ela teria que se mudar para a Escócia, do outro lado do oceano, Royce tinha negócios em L.A e provavelmente não iria, como ficaria o relacionamento deles? Sem falar em suas amigas, ela não conhecia ninguém na Escócia, na Inglaterra, onde havia nascido, sim, mas ela duvidava que pudesse passar seus dias indo de um lado ao outro assim. O pensamento de ir para um lugar novo onde ela não conhecia ninguém para fazer algo que ela também nunca vez era aterrorizante. Ela já havia participado de filmes, mas era participações pequenas, ali ela seria a protagonista, eles iriam exigir muito dela. É claro que os cursos de teatro e cinema a haviam ensinado muitas coisas, mas ela sabia que a teoria era muito diferente da prática. O pânico começou a subir nela, e se ela não fosse boa para o papel? Se não fosse tão boa atriz assim? E se seu co-star fosse insuportável? E se ela ficasse sozinha em um mundo completamente estranho? 

Esme provavelmente notou o pânico em Rosalie e decidiu decidir ela mesma, afinal para ela aquela não era uma pergunta assim tão difícil.

-"Tenho certeza que até amanhã a noite ela estará voando para a Escócia!" - Esme disse com um sorriso confiante. Rosalie a olhou como se ela tivesse declarado que fosse um ET. Era muito cedo…

-"Perfeito! Eu sei que parece muito em cima da hora, mas realmente demoramos mais do que imaginávamos para encontrar a perfeita Katherine." - Alice tinha um sorriso encorajador no rosto. - "não queremos perder muito tempo, os prazos estão curtos, então seria de grande ajuda se você pudesse ir o mais rápido possível para o acampamento de treinamento." - agora ela olha fixamente para Rose, querendo ouvir de sua boca que dia que ela iria poder ir até a Escócia.

Era muito pouco tempo, mas Rosalie imaginava que poderia conseguir se organizar e pegar um voo noturno no outro dia. E é claro Esme e Seth a ajudariam, ela poderia ficar em um hotel quando ela chegasse na Escócia, e depois com calma conseguir um apartamento para alugar ou comprar. E então ela poderia mandar alguém enviar os seus gatos, e se instalar de vez do outro lado do oceano. O único problema seria o Royce, ele não iria aceitar essa notícia muito bem. Mas é claro que para Rosalie, essa oportunidade estava em primeiro lugar, e ela não iria deixar que Royce a impedisse de realizar seu sonho. Eles iriam brigar é claro, talvez terminar, mas talvez eles conseguiriam fazer as coisas funcionar de longe. 

-"Sim, eu entendo, mas acho que eu consigo ir em um vôo noturno amanhã" - Rosalie respondeu sorrindo mais tranquila, as coisas iriam se organizar de uma forma ou de outra. Elas tinham que se organizar.

-"Perfeito! Bom então eu vou com você, e assim poderei apresentar o resto do elenco e da equipe." 

E foi assim

Ela assinou um contrato de 5 anos, com renovações anuais..

5 anos de sua vida onde ela iria participar de um mundo completamente novo

5 anos com os mesmo produtores.

5 anos na mesma história.

5 anos com o mesmo co-star.

Isso poderia dar muito bem ou muito mal.

Mas o destino era bom com ela em alguns aspectos.

E nesse ele foi extremamente generoso

Pois seriam 5 anos incríveis.


	5. Goodbye

**Cap. 5 - Goodbye**

-"Você por acaso pensou no que isso iria significar para mim? Para nós?" - Royce estava indignado. Não por menos, ele acabava de receber o aviso de que sua namorada de dois anos iria se mudar para a Escócia por tempo indeterminado. 

-"É claro que pensei...mas isso é uma oportunidade muito boa para não aceitar simplesmente porque…"

-"Simplesmente porque o seu namorado mora em L.A e não pode abandonar tudo para ir para outro continente? E os nossos anos juntos? Nossas histórias? Nada disso importa? Você vai simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto?" - Rosalie achava que ele estava começando a soar meio insensato. Ela havia pensado em tudo aquilo antes de chegar em casa, só não passava por sua cabeça abandonar uma oportunidade como protagonista por causa de um problema que eles poderiam resolver como dois adultos. A única questão era que Royce não conseguia resolver nada como adultos quando se tratava do relacionamento deles.

-"Isso é muito importante para mim…" - Rosalie começou para logo ser interrompida por Royce novamente.

-"Eu não sou importante?" - seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos faiscavam de raiva.

-"É claro que é importante! Mas não posso recusar essa proposta! E não vou!" - ela tinha tentado permanecer calma, não começar uma briga, mas aquilo estava se tornando insuportável. Ele tinha que entender. - "Olha, eu não sei porque nós não podemos tentar isso a distância. E você tem negócios em Londres e em Edimburgo, e vai para lá o tempo todo! Podemos tentar!" - ela soou desesperada aos próprios ouvidos. Meu deus, ela parecia patética, será que ele era tão importante assim?

-"Você mesmo disse que não acreditava em namoro a distância! É por isso que eu me mudei para cá! E agora eu não posso abandonar tudo" - ele parecia cada vez mais nervoso

-"Não estou pedindo que abandone nada, e só estou pedindo para tentarmos, ver aonde vamos parar!"

-"Não vamos parar em lugar nenhum e você sabe muito bem disso!"

-"Não, eu não sei! E você também não, nós poderíamos tentar…"

-"E o que te faz pensar que eu quero tentar! Eu não sou homem para ficar com uma mulher que vive em outro continente, como eu posso ter certeza de que você não está se prostituindo por aí? Ainda mais cercada de homens, que é o que acontece nesses sets de gravações!" - o tapa o pegou de surpresa, deixando o som ecoando por toda a sala.

-"Nunca mais fale algo assim de mim! Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca lhe fui infiel!" - Royce não se moveu, chocado demais para qualquer movimento ou palavra.- "Se você não quer tentar então tudo bem! Mas saiba que essa separação vai decair toda sobre você! - Rosalie saiu a passos duros, indo em direção ao seu quarto. O seu coração batia descompassado no peito, e ela sentia as lágrimas vindo. Aquela não era a primeira vez que eles terminavam, em geral isso acontecia e depois de 3 semanas eles estavam de volta. Nos últimos dois anos havia sido assim, o máximo de tempo que eles ficaram separados fora de 4 meses, e mesmo assim eles reataram o namoro. Mas naquele momento Rosalie pensou que talvez aquela fosse a última vez. Ela estava chocada e enojada com as coisas que ele havia dito. Talvez aquilo tenha sido a gota d'água, talvez ela não fosse mais aceitar as ofensas dele. Se ela estiver em outro país, outro continente, talvez fosse mais fácil para ela resistir a ânsia de voltar com ele. Ou talvez não.

O resto do dia passou em um borrão. Ela estava nervosa e triste com a discussão com Royce, mas tinha que organizar suas coisas para conseguir embarcar no próximo dia. Arrumar as malas, encontrar um hotel, encontrar alguém para ficar com os seus gatos, resolver suas pendências econômicas, e a sua participação no hospital, além de se despedir por hora de suas amigas. Precisava ligar para Kate e lhe contar a novidade, pedir para marcar um encontro com o resto das garotas. Encerrar suas aulas na academia de teatro. Não era uma lista pequena, e após a discussão com Royce tudo se tornou mais difícil de se resolver. Como se sua impossibilidade de resolver seus problemas amorosos fosse espelhar sua capacidade de resolver seus outros problemas.

A noite ela se encontrou com as meninas, estavam todas lá: Kate, Esme, Irina, Tânia, Vera, Seth e Carlisle. Todos estavam felizes por ela! Lhe desejando os parabéns e com presentes para a vida na Escócia. Que incluía várias capas de chuva e guardas-chuva, além de sapatos impermeáveis. Rose se sentiu extremamente feliz e nostálgica com aquele gesto. Será que ela encontraria amigas tão perfeitas quanto lá na Escócia? É claro que eles continuariam a se falar, eles tinham três diferentes grupos no whatsapp para isso, e Esme provavelmente iria para a Escócia toda vez que o possível sendo sua agente. Mas as saídas para bares, os encontros em casa com um copo de vinho e um filme besta na tv, as conversas e os conselhos até altas horas na beira da praia, essas coisas não iriam mais acontecer. Não com a frequência de sempre. E embora Rosalie se sentisse feliz com esse sonho se tornando realidade, ela se sentia extremamente triste de deixar suas amigas para trás. 

-"Não fique assim...Fique feliz por ter nós como amigas, e saiba que sempre estaremos aqui para você!" - Kate sussurrou em seu ouvido quando elas se despediram. 

A quarta-feira a tarde, Rose passou em seu apartamento abraçando seus gatos da melhor maneira que podia, e guardando na memória todos os dias felizes que havia vivido ali nos últimos dois anos, ela com suas amigas, ela com Royce, ela com seu irmão da última vez que ele viera visitá-la. A tarde passou de maneira nostálgica, mas prometendo uma aventura indescritível. E Rose estava feliz com isso.


	6. Scotland

**Cap. 6 - Scotland**

Rose chegou em Glasgow às 14:45 do horário local. Após 13 horas e meia dentro de um avião, o ar úmido e frio da cidade era revigorante. Vendo o país pela janela do avião ela percebeu o porque todas as pessoas se apaixonavam pelo local. Suas montanhas e florestas verdes lembravam um local de outro mundo, um mundo melhor, mesmo com o céu cinza e com uma garoa caindo incessantemente, ali do alto parecia um bom lugar para se passar os próximos anos. O centro da cidade era como qualquer centro de uma cidade grande. As pessoas iam e vinham rapidamente cada uma envolta em seus próprios problemas e vida. Aqui e ali ela escutava frases ditas em gaélico e o sotaque escocês forte das pessoas ao redor a lembravam constantemente que ela não estava mais em L.A, ali era um local estranho.

Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era um banho quente e uma cama confortável. Alice que a havia acompanhado desde L.A havia recomendado um hotel perto do local onde eles teriam as aulas de hipismo, e também não muito longe do estúdio de gravação. Ela estava planejando encontrar um local para alugar, mas nas primeiras semanas ela ficaria em um hotel e iria se dedicar às suas preparações e treinamentos para a personagem. Alice acompanhou Rose até o seu hotel, e depois que o check-in fora feito e as malas levadas ao seu quarto, Alice a puxou e lhe passou o itinerário dos próximos dias. 

-"Amanhã eu vou passar aqui as 6:30 para irmos até a escola de hipismo. Então depois do almoço vamos até o estúdio, conversar com os diretores e os escritores. Provavelmente vamos começar as gravações em no máximo 3 semanas." - ela falava rapidamente e sem pausas, com uma voz um tanto autoritária que lembrava a Rose sua tutora de quando era criança. Rosalie havia recebido o roteiro quando assinou o contrato. A leitura de mesa estava marcada para acontecer na sexta-feira da próxima semana, e até lá ela tinha aulas de hipismo e latim. Seria uma semana agitada, como quando ela estava na faculdade de cênicas e modelava pela primeira vez. Ela estava animada para isso, pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentindo viva e excitada.

-"Eu te vejo amanhã, se cuida e durma hoje! Você terá tempo para conhecer a cidade mais tarde, e pouco tempo para dormir depois" - Alice se despediu com um sorriso cortês e esse conselho sábio. Rosalie não estava planejando sair de qualquer maneira, embora sua mente estivesse agitada seu corpo estava muito cansado para uma noite pela cidade. E de qualquer maneira ela não conhecia ninguém ainda.

Subindo para o seu quarto, Rose fez uma lista do que precisava fazer: ligar para Esme para avisar que chegou; ligar para Peter para ter notícias de seus animais; começar o primeiro livro da série (ela queria interpretar a personagem da melhor maneira possível, então ela iria atrás de todas as fontes para conseguir montar a personagem); marcar horário com corretores da cidade; lembrar de procurar pela agente da ong em que ela participava na cidade. Algumas dessas atividades ela poderia deixar para depois, o que ela precisava imediatamente era de um bom banho.

E foi isso o que ela fez. 

Sentada na banheira do hotel e conversando com Esme no telefone, Rosalie via como a sua vida já havia mudado de um dia para o outro. Fora tudo tão rápido e inesperado, mas ela estava mais feliz que tudo. 

Sem querer sair do quarto Rosalie pediu o jantar pelo serviço de quarto. Ligou a televisão em algum programa de tv aleatório e deitou na cama pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas 24 horas.

Ela havia terminado com seu namorado de dois anos, assinado um contrato de 5 anos como protagonista em uma série, e se mudado para a Escócia. Ela não sabia o que esperar disso. Era o primeiro trabalho dela na televisão (ela não contava as pequenas participações que havia feito), estava nervosa com tudo, insegura com sua habilidade artística, com medo da série ser mal recebida pelo público, o que a levaria a estaca zero na carreira de atriz. Ela havia visto os comentários feitos sobre ela no twitter a respeito de ser escolhida para o papel. Muitas pessoas estavam infelizes com a escolha, trazendo a tona todos os seus defeitos e características que eram incompatíveis com o papel. Embora ela tenha tentado não deixar tais comentários a afetarem (afinal ela havia sido escolhida por uma razão) eles chegaram ao fundo de sua alma e ela passou o resto do dia e da noite tentando superar seus medos e inseguranças. 

Mas Rosalie não era mulher de deixar as palavras dos outros a afetarem tão drasticamente. Após ter vivido com sua mãe tempo o suficiente para aprender a se defender de ataques verbais e abusos emocionais, ela passou o final de sua adolescência com seu tio Charles, maravilhosamente bem, e ele a ensinou a ser mais forte e a ter mais confiança em si mesma. Então embora esses ataques de insegurança aparecessem, às vezes com mais frequência do que outras, ela sempre lutava para colocá-los no lugar, e mostrar para o mundo do que ela era capaz.

Assim ao final da noite percebeu que a única maneira para que ela não desse razão àqueles comentários era se ela mostrasse para eles que ela seria a melhor Katherine que alguém poderia ser. E com isso ela fechou os olhos e dormiu um sono curto e cheio de sonhos.


	7. Cast and Crew

**Cap. 7 - Cast and Crew**

Era exatamente 6:45 quando o carro parou em frente ao centro de hipismo da cidade. Havia diversos carros parados no estacionamento, e um grupo de 8 homens esperavam no portão perto do estábulo. Todos altos e grandes e vestidos em kilts e botas de montaria e alguns levavam um capacete nas mão enluvadas. Rose pensou se seu traje estava apropriado para tal atividade. E concluiu que embora não possuísse capacete e luvas, sua calça legging e bota de montaria serviriam muito bem. 

Alice e Rose se aproximaram do grupo dos homens que logo notaram sua presença. Ela se lembrava do rosto de seu co-star, embora ele parecesse mais alto ali, o que talvez fosse pelo fato de que ela não estava usando seus saltos. Os outros eram desconhecidos, embora ela tinha a leve sensação de já ter visto um ou outro em algum filme ou série. 

-"Bom dia pessoal! Como vão as coisas?" - Alice se introduziu no meio do grupo com um sorriso excitado. - "Finalmente eu trouxe nossa Katherine! Conheçam Rosalie Hale nossa nova aquisição!" - ela fez sua apresentação sem cerimônia, colocando Rosalie no meio do círculo e logo em seguido indo em direção a algumas câmeras que estavam sendo preparadas para alguns gravações do dia. 

Os homens ao seu redor, provavelmente acostumados com o jeito despreocupado de Alice, fizeram suas devidas apresentações e Rosalie descobriu que os que estavam com os capacetes na mão eram os instrutores. O mais velho parecia que tinha chupado limão, possuía uma carranca que deixava claro o quão mau humorado ele era. O mais novo possuía cabelos loiros e já mirava na direção de Rosalie com segundas intenções, mas ele parecia decente o suficiente e muito mais amigável que o primeiro. Assim, apesar de seu olhar Rosalie desejou que ele fosse seu instrutor. 

Como era seu primeiro dia ali, ela iria somente se familiarizar com os animais e se as coisas fossem bem talvez tentar montar. Ela não estava tão nervosa com esse aspecto do trabalho, havia passado os verões de sua infância na casa de sua avó onde havia aprendido a montar. Assim eles foram indo em direção aos estábulos e Emmett parou ao seu lado para acompanhá-a, eles deveriam se conhecer melhor e se acostumarem uns com os outros, visto que passariam grande parte do tempo juntos. 

-"Então… nervosa com as aulas de montaria?" - ele perguntou com um forte sotaque escocês. 

-"Não tanto quanto deveria…" - ela ainda se sentia um pouco tímida naquela nova situação e por estar na presença de um homem (um homem muito bonito) sabendo o que esperava por eles (muitas cenas de sexo). 

-"Acostumada então? Com cavalos?" - ela estava muito impressionada com o seu forte sotaque, não se lembrava de ser tão forte no dia da audição. _ Meu Deus, foi a uma semana atrás _ . A constatação desse fato a deixava mais nervosa.

-"Mais ou menos, eu costumava montar quando criança… espero que seja como andar de bicicleta" - isso tirou uma risada abafada dele.

-"Você vai se sair bem… eu nunca tinha nem visto cavalo de perto antes de chegar aqui, e já estou cavalgando muito bem" - ele tinha um sorriso bonito que acentuava as covinhas em suas bochechas. 

-"Estou torcendo para isso" 

Eles haviam chegado nos estábulos, os instrutores já estavam lá dentro dando orientações para o resto do elenco. Antes que ela pudesse perceber de onde ele havia saído um homem de meia idade apareceu ao lado de Jamie segurando uma câmera. Essa estava ligada e gravando e com um gesto de mão o cameraman os avisou para continuarem agindo normalmente. 

-"Vamos… eu vou lhe mostrar o seu cavalo. O meu é o Loki e você vai ficar com o Toby" - Rose deu uma olhada de lado para ele, pensando em quem daria um nome tão ridículo a uma cavalo. Jamie riu de seu olhar e com uma mão em suas costas a levou até a baía onde seu cavalo estava. - "Não sou eu que dei os nomes, mas não posso dizer que não combina com ele" - Rose deu a risada baixa ao perceber que o cavalo em questão realmente tinha cara de Toby, seu pelo era marrom e ele possuía uma expressão mais suave do que o cavalo na baia ao lado. Rose esticou sua mão e acariciou lentamente a região entre os olhos de Toby, os pelos curtos eram macios e sua crina estava cortada curta em cima de sua enorme cabeça. Ela adorava animais, eles transmitiam uma certa paz e sempre pareciam carregar alguma sabedoria escondida. Não era diferente ali, Toby era manso e logo estava acostumado com sua presença, e passou a empurrar sua mão com cabeça. 

-"É...tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem" - Emmett disse com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e Rosalie se sentiu orgulhosa de si mesma. Os instrutores logo chegaram e Emmett foi montar em seu cavalo, o mais novo instrutor, Harry, ficou ao lado de Rose e pouco a pouco eles foram conversando enquanto ela ia se acostumando com o cavalo. Após meia hora o instrutor lhe trouxe um capacete e eles partiram em direção ao espaço onde eles estavam montando, os outros seis atores estavam ali, alguns montando e outros ao lado do cavalo. 

A manhã passou devagar, ficar em companhia dos cavalos e dos atores que iriam trabalhar com ela pelos próximos meses foi uma experiência incrível. Sua timidez inicial logo passou, e no final da manhã ela estava conversando livremente com os seus novos colegas. Ajudava que eles eram todos educadamente abertos e extrovertidos. Houve alguns tombos, piadas e risadas, mas que de forma inesperada não deixaram ninguém desconfortável e só serviu para unirem eles em uma espécie de companheirismo. Ela estava ali pela primeira vez, mas ela já percebia como Emmett já estava acostumado e relaxado ao lado dos outros atores, e ela esperava que ela pudesse se sentir assim tão aberta em breve.

Após o almoço Alice a levou para o estúdio onde a algumas das gravações iria acontecer, fora as que seriam gravadas ao ar livre ou em algum localização especial. Havia uma grande movimentação de pessoas, o pessoal do departamento de arte terminando de montar os sets, várias pessoas do audiovisual montando câmeras e organizando equipamentos. Rosalie foi levada primeiramente até a Tara, a estilista e figurinista para fazer prova de vestuário. Tara era uma mulher pequena e redonda, com cabelos castanhos encaracolados que estavam presos em cima de sua cabeça. Havia uma almofada de alfinetes em seu punho e uma fita métrica ao redor de seu pescoço. Assim como todos os estilistas que Rosalie havia conhecido Tara era enérgica, conversadeira, criativa e tinha uma confiança de dar inveja, assim foi extremamente fácil se conectar com ela. 

Rosalie conversou rapidamente com o diretor do primeiro e segundo episódio, assim como o roteirista do mesmo, eles conversaram pouco sobre os personagens e a trama em si, esperando o leitura de mesa para se aprofundarem no assunto. Emmett estava ali, assim como Carmen Diaz (que interpretaria a tia da protagonista) e Jasper Whitlock o antagonista da primeira temporada, e pelo o que Rosalie sabia da história os dois iriam fazer cenas intensas desde de estupro à tortura e assassinato. Ela mal podia esperar por isso, ficava imaginando como seria transmitir as exatas emoções de uma cena tão forte, é claro que isso a levava a pensar nas inúmeras cenas íntimas que ela teria com Emmett MacCarthyl. Não seriam as primeiras a serem gravadas, mas mesmo que demorasse para chegar até elas, Rosalie sentia um frio na barriga a pensar nisso, nunca havia feito nada parecido antes, e toda aquela novidade a excitava e a aterrorizava. 


	8. New friend

**Cap. 8 - New friend**

As duas primeiras semanas passaram em um flash, as aulas de montaria e de latim estavam caminhando bem, ela passava a maior parte do tempo com os instrutores, e quando estava em seu quarto de hotel ela se fixava em ler o roteiro e o livro para construir sua personagem. Passava grande parte da noite na frente do espelho treinando suas falas e seu latim. Após a leitura de mesa e depois de conversar com os roteirista e diretores, ficou mais claro o que e como fazer. Ela tinha a sensação de que se sairia bem. As gravações foram adiadas e começariam no dia 17 de setembro, ao invés do dia 14. O primeiro bloco de gravações que seria do episódio 1 ao 3 seriam filmados em diferentes localizações ao redor da Escócia, principalmente nas "terras altas" em montanhas e lagos. A primeira semana ela provavelmente só gravaria com Carmen e com o restante das meninas que "viveriam no lago". 

Com o atraso das gravações, eles tiveram dois dias de folga, e Rose aproveitou para ir até Londres, conversar com sua família e amigos. Royce havia ligado e exigido um encontro na cidade enquanto ele estivesse por lá, e Rosalie receosamente aceitou o convite. Ela ainda estava magoada com as coisas que ele havia lhe dito, mas pensava ainda amá-lo, e o pensamento de estar sozinha sem ele depois de dois anos a incomodava. Eles se encontraram em um restaurante, Royce estava como sempre impecável, seu cabelo loiro estava perfeitamente penteado para trás e ele trazia uma caixa de presente embaixo do braço.

-"Olá, Rose. Como você vai?" - sua voz era suave e ele se curvou para beijá-la na bochecha.

-"Bem, Royce e você? Como tem passado" - Royce era conhecido por seu exagero na bebida e esporadicamente o uso de substâncias ilícitas, principalmente se ele estava passando por situações de grande estresse, como o término de um namoro. Mas ele aparentava estar bem cuidado, sua barba estava feita e ele não tinha nenhum círculo embaixo dos olhos.

-"Estou bem… vamos entrar, eu tenho tanto para te contar." - Royce sabia ser um perfeito cavalheiro quando ele queria, abria a porta, puxava a cadeira, sempre tinha um elogio na ponta da língua, e hoje ele estava exatamente assim. 

Os primeiros momentos e os primeiros pratos foram de conversas sem muito propósito. Contos do dia a dia, as novidades do que havia acontecido, como estava a vida na Escócia, como estava a vida em L.A., como estavam os negócios, bobagens que não explicava como estavam eles. No entanto ao final da noite Royce a convidou para ir ao hotel onde ele estava hospedado, e Rosalie sem pensar nas consequências de ir aceitou o convite. No hotel ele ofereceu mais uma taça de vinho, e ela aceitou, pensando que o álcool a faria passar por aquele momento sem estresses desnecessários.

-"Então...eu estive pensando, sobre o que eu disse para você antes de você sair e cheguei a uma conclusão" - Ele estava sentado em sua cama, as mangas de sua camisa enrolada até o seu cotovelo e o cabelo bagunçado. 

-"Que bom…Só espero que essa conclusão seja o quão idiota você é!" - ela ainda estava magoada com ele. 

-"Na verdade, sim" - aquilo a deixou chocada. Não achou que ele admitiria estar errado tão rapidamente, dava para perceber pela maneira que ele falava que ele ainda não gostava da ideia dela estar atuando em outro país. -"Eu não deveria ter dito o que eu disse, mas você me pegou de surpresa dizendo que no dia seguinte você estaria indo para a Escócia...e eu me desesperei… mas não quero que a gente se separe assim…" - agora ele havia se levantado e estava em frente a ela, uma mão segurando sua taça de vinho e a outra a alguns centímetros de seu rosto. - "Eu realmente acho que podemos ser algo mais… podemos tentar, eu posso vir para Edimburgo mais vezes…você sabe que eu te amo, e sabe que eu não funciono bem sem você, por favor me diz que me perdoa?"

Rosalie embora entendesse exatamente como funcionava o abuso psicológico em relacionamentos abusivos de alguma maneira não percebia o que se passava em sua própria vida. Assim ela acreditou nas palavras de Royce e esqueceu por alguns momentos o que havia sido dito e pensou somente no que o futuro prometia. Uma vida com um homem que aparentemente a amava e um trabalho que ela definitivamente amava. E assim eles passaram a noite juntos, marcando o retorno em prazeres da carne e sussurros de êxtases, mas sem que ela olhasse para o seu próprio coração e sua própria consciência.

No dia seguinte Royce voltou para L.A. com a promessa de se encontrarem em Edimburgo em três semanas, após o almoço ela se sentou sozinha em sua casa, tentando imaginar como sua vida poderia ficar melhor, e assim, satisfeita com o rumo de sua vida, ela não hesitou em aceitar o convite de Emmett MacCarthy, quando este lhe enviou uma mensagem avisando que estava na cidade e a convidou para um café. Nas duas últimas semanas eles não tiveram tempo de conversar mais do que algumas palavras de cordialidade e pequenas informações do dia a dia, para Rosalie seria bom conhecer melhor a pessoa com quem ela iria passar grande parte de seus dias nos próximos meses, e quem sabe anos. Assim eles se encontraram em um parque as exatamente 15:25 da tarde, o tempo estava ensolarado mas a temperatura estava amena e Rosalie aceitou de bom grado o copo de café que seu colega lhe ofereceu.

-"Café preto...acertei?" - ele lhe perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-"Sim! Muito obrigada!" - Rose como sempre estava ciente de sua proximidade, ele tinha uma presença, tanto de espírito quando corporal, muito forte. 

-"Então… como está sua folga?" - os dois começaram a caminhar ao redor do parque, só pelo prazer de fazer-lo. 

-"Estou tentando aproveitar o máximo que posso… tenho a sensação de que não irei ter muitas dessas nós próximos meses." -

-"Haha sim, você provavelmente está certa. Vai ser intenso esses próximos meses, e quem sabe anos"

-"Nem me diga, meu twitter já explodiu desde quando foi anunciado o meu papel."

-"Você não foi ler os comentários foi?" - sua voz estava divertida, mas até Rosalie pode perceber um quê de preocupação em seus olhos.

-"Na verdade eu fui… e me arrependo tremendamente disso haha" - ela tentou transparecer que não estava tão incomodada mas no fundo as palavras cruéis que ela havia lido havia lhe deixado bastante receosa e aflita, e como sempre palavras de crítica abalavam de maneira surpreendente sua autoconfiança.

-"Bom… não tema, tenho certeza de que você vai calar a boca de todos que criticaram." 

-"Ah, tem certeza é? E como você tem certeza disso?" 

-"Bom, para começar eu estava lá em seu teste" - ele respondeu de maneira óbvia o que arrancou risos de Rose -"Você tem alma para isso" - seu olhar era intenso, tudo nele era intenso, mas de uma maneira que deixava Rose confortável, que a fazia querer estar ao lado dele. -"Mas vamos, me conte de você, eu quero conhecer melhor minha nova companheira" - ele disse a última palavra com um sorriso malicioso que fez Rose revirar os olhos.

-"O que você quer saber?" 

E assim a tarde passou, os dois conversaram sobre tudo. Filmes, séries e músicas preferidos, família e amigos, antigos trabalhos e projetos, namorados e amantes. Rose contou como doeu deixar suas amigas para trás e Emmett lhe disse como estava sendo solitário esses dias na Escócia. Emmett contou sobre sua paixão por esportes e por aventura, suas caminhadas e escaladas nas montanhas e seus treinos de academia, Rosalie disse sobre como ela gostava da calmaria, preferia o yoga ou Pilates ao invés da academia. De uma maneira surpreendente eles perceberam como era fácil estar na companhia um do outro, a conversa fluía e as brincadeiras e piadas apareciam sem estranhezas. Cada um aceitava o outro da maneira como eles eram, sem pretensões e pré-conceitos. Ajudava que ambos tinham uma personalidade fácil, Rosalie era mais tímida, mais facilmente levada por críticas, Emmett era mais espontâneo e tendia a falar tudo o que lhe passava na cabeça, mas eles combinavam, a química existia sem esforço. 

Ao fim do dia, eles fizeram um pacto ou um acordo, para os anos que viriam: eles seriam amigos, eles protegeriam um ao outro e sempre se apoiariam, a mídia poderia ser cruel, os fãs poderiam ser cruéis, a fama poderia ser assustadora, mas eles teriam um ao outro para desabafarem e se ajudarem com os problemas do dia a dia. O acordo foi selado com uma foto e uma selfie, postada no Instagram e no Twitter que fez os fãs perderem a cabeça.


	9. New Life

**Cap. 9 - New Life**

E assim foi o início de tudo.

O início de uma nova vida, de uma nova aventura, de uma nova amizade. 

Não foi sem tristezas, raivas e pesar.

A vida como ela é continua lhe trazendo momentos que você não desejaria, mesmo na melhor época de sua vida.

As gravações começaram e Rose descobriu que ela era boa naquilo que fazia e que ela amava tudo aquilo. Ela descobriu amizades, Emmett era o melhor co-estar que ela poderia ter, ele era compreensivo e eles trabalhavam muito bem juntos. Sempre conversando para chegar em um acordo para fazer as cenas ficarem boas e críveis. Quando eles foram gravar a primeira cena íntima entre os personagens Rosalie achou que iria explodir de tanta vergonha, mas Emmett era respeitoso e educado, e eles encontraram um jeito de fazer tudo funcionar. Não era a nudez que a deixou desconfortável, ela já havia ficado nua na frente de várias pessoas em seu trabalho como modelo, e eles, para se acostumarem com o corpo um do outro, haviam passado uma tarde com poucas roupas em uma sala fechada, e aquilo não a incomodou tanto como ela tinha imaginado. Ele era lindo e sexy, e ele a respeitava como mulher e como atriz, e a fazia se sentir confortável, então foi fácil passar a barreira de estranheza entre eles. O que a incomodou foi as cenas íntimas, a forma como eles faziam parecer que era realmente sexo o que eles estavam fazendo, as vezes mais do que isso, e com todas aquelas pessoas ao redor, filmando de todos os ângulos, o sentimento de invasão de privacidade a incomodava, como se todos da equipe estivessem vendo algo que não deveriam. Apesar disso, ou talvez por causa disso, a relação entre Emmett e Rosalie foi se intensificando, eles conversaram bastante, eles se entendiam e se respeitavam. Alice também se mostrou uma grande amiga, elas conversavam bastante, sempre procurando maneiras de deixar a série cada vez melhor. E ela era compreensiva de um modo sobrenatural, sempre puxava Rosalie de lado para conversar quando esta estava mal ou com algum tipo de problema. Quando Rose finalmente foi comprar o seu apartamento na cidade, foram esses dois que a ajudaram. Saíram procurando e visitando até encontrarem um lugar perfeito para ela, que coincidentemente era 3 quadras da casa de Emmett, o que foi um motivo de diversas piadas e comentários maliciosos entre eles. 

Esme ia visitá-la todo mês, mas ela trabalhava em uma agência de modelo e atrizes, além de ter um marido em L.A e não podia ficar ao lado de Rosalie o tempo todo, mas Rose ainda contava com ela sempre para marcar entrevistas e sessões de fotos para a divulgação de sua carreira. Embora grande parte das entrevistas e sessões de fotos fossem para divulgar a série e então eram marcadas todas pelo departamento de propaganda que tinha todo um arsenal de gente para cuidar desses detalhes. 

Royce a encontrava mensalmente em Edimburgo. Uma vez por mês ela iria passar um final de semana com ele. As vezes ele tiraria alguns dias de férias e iria até Glasgow e passaria o tempo com ela. Mas o relacionamento deles nunca fora fácil, Rose sempre teve que se controlar para fazer o namoro continuar. As brigas eram constantes, especialmente depois que a mídia e os fãs passaram a especular sobre um possível relacionamento entre Emmett e Rose. A química desses dois era tão forte que mesmo Rosalie estando publicamente em um relacionamento com outro, as pessoas iriam falar e inventar histórias sobre um namoro escondido entre os dois co-star. Essas histórias aumentavam sempre que alguma foto surgia de Rose e Emmett se abraçando, o que levava inúmeras discussões entre Rosalie e Royce, e consequentemente entre Rosalie e Emmett. O primeiro a acusava de traição, e Rosalie por sua vez (muitas vezes no calor do momento) acusava o último de ser extra carinhoso com ela somente para ganhar buzz em cima disso. No final do dia (ou da semana) todos eles iriam se resolver. Royce iria voltar pedindo desculpas pelas coisas que ele disse e Rosalie iria aceitar, e por sua vez pedir desculpas para Emmett, aceitando sua personalidade carinhosa e afetiva. 

A série ia bem, a primeira temporada teve grande aceitação entre o público que havia lido os livros, e ainda trouxe diversos outros fãs que não conheciam os livros para a fanbase. Apesar do sucesso Rosalie conseguia sair na rua normalmente, fazia comprar em um supermercado e ia na padaria e na farmácia, e saia para bares e restaurantes o tempo todo e era pouco reconhecida em tais lugares, ela conseguia se camuflar, passar despercebida, talvez por que no seu dia a dia ela usava roupas mais confortáveis e pouquíssima maquiagem, talvez fosse um traço de sua personalidade que fazia ela não chamar atenção em momentos que ela não estava a vontade. De maneira interessante o exato oposto acontecia com seu colega de cena, Emmett McCarthy era notado em qualquer lugar, com seus 1,93 de altura e grande massa muscular ele não passava despercebido, logo toda vez que eles estavam juntos na rua fotos seriam tiradas e teorias seriam criadas (e o ciclo de discussões seria renovado).

Apesar das brigas, Rosalie não poderia estar mais feliz. Ela iria sair com seus novos amigos e criar novas memórias, ela iria ligar para suas antigas amigas e relembrar os velhos tempos. Ela tinha um melhor amigo que se preocupava com ela e a apoiava e a enaltecia sempre que podia. E ela trabalhava com o que ela amava (mesmo que passasse 14 horas por dia gravando durante 10 meses) e tinha sucesso naquilo. 

A vida era boa.

Até que não era.


	10. New Love

**Cap. 10 - New love**

Ele era um romântico. Ele acreditava em amor à primeira vista, ele acreditava que o amor curava tudo, ele acreditava em um amor que durasse para sempre, ele acreditava no amor. 

Ele não tinha percebido naquele primeiro dia o que estava acontecendo. Ele sentiu o choque, sentiu a química, mas não sabia do que se tratava. Então ele a conheceu melhor. Descobriu seus gostos, e sua personalidade divertida. Descobriu seus medos e receios (para alguém que sempre trabalhou com muito público ela ficava nervosa demais ao redor deles). Descobriu seus sonhos e aspirações. Descobriu sua ideologia política e suas crenças. Descobriu seus amores e rancores. Descobriu suas piadas e brincadeiras. E então ele entendeu. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela. Pior, ele a amava. Ele sentia isso no fundo de seu coração. Sentia em sua alma em todo o seu ser. Seu corpo necessitava estar próximo a ela, ele não podia não tocá-la. Sua mente vivia pensando em como ela estava, tentando perceber as pequenas diferenças em seu rosto. As linhas de preocupação entre seus olhos, a boca curvada quando ela não gostava de algo, ou o brilho no olhar quando ela gostava. A forma como seus ombros e pescoço ficavam duros no fim do dia, e como ela passava a mão no cabelo quando estava nervosa. Todos os seus pequenos tiques nervosos, o enrolar de um fio de cabelo no dedo, o bater de joelho, o sorriso verdadeiro e o sorriso falso, todos esses pequenos fatos sua mente notava e anotava, para depois ficar repassando e lentamente ele iria se apaixonando de novo e de novo.

Mas ela tinha alguém, e aparentemente ela o amava. Ele percebia o seu brilho no olhar quando ela falava dele, mas também percebia sua tristeza e dor quando havia alguma briga. E sempre havia brigas. E tudo o que Emmett queria fazer era pegar ela e levar para longe do homem que a magoava. Ele queria dizer que ele nunca faria nada que a faria chorar ou sofrer. Ele só a queria feliz. Ela merecia ser feliz. 

Eles saiam juntos, eles iam na casa um do outro e sentariam para beber uma cerveja e conversar banalidades ou até mesmo para assistir algum programa ou eles próprios na tv. E ele iria apreciar cada segundo de seus momentos juntos, e gravaria todos eles no fundo de sua alma. Como ela iria gargalhar de alguma piada sua, ou revirar os olhos. Como seus lábios ficariam ao redor da garrafa de cerveja e como ela os lamberia depois do gole. Sempre pensando se era possível amar alguém cada vez mais a cada minuto, e sempre descobrindo que sim, era.

Mas ela tinha alguém.

E ele não a faria sofrer falando sobre seu amor quando ela claramente não estava interessada nele dessa mesma maneira. Ela ainda amava seu namorado. E Emmett odiava o cara. Por todas as brigas que ele sabia que o casal tinha e todas as palavras desgraçadas que Royce falava para ela, e a forma como ele iria voltar e pedir desculpas como se seus atos fossem perdoáveis. E ele odiaria ainda mais o fato de que Rose não perceberia onde ela estava. Que Royce não era o homem certo para ela. Que ele a machucava. Que pouco a pouco ele ia tentando tirar a confiança dela, e as amizades dela. Mas Emmett sabia que não iria adiantar falar alguma coisa, ela ainda estava cega pela paixão. Ela iria perceber em seu próprio tempo. Ela era forte e inteligente, ela militava contra esses comportamentos, não demoraria para ela perceber. Ele só tinha que ficar perto, garantir que ela não acreditasse nas palavras de Royce e garantir que a violência nunca chegasse a forma física. 

E depois quando ela percebesse e se libertasse então ela estaria livre para…

Para quem ela quisesse. Emmett sabia que ela não seria dele, a não ser que ela quisesse, e o fato dele amá-la não iria fazer ela amá-lo de volta. Isso não o impedia de sonhar. Sonhar com os dois juntos, com beijos reais e não fictícios, sonhar com sua pele na dela, e como ela iria o tomar dentro dela, e o êxtase desse encontro. Sonhar com manhãs calmas de adoração e noites agitadas de amor, sonhar em poder beijá-la e abraçá-la e cuidar dela livremente, sem se preocupar em causar discussões na vida de ninguém, sem causar polêmicas na internet. Porque ela seria dele, e ele seria dela.

Mas tudo era sonho, e ele só queria que ela fosse feliz. 

E ele ia fazer ela ser feliz mesmo sendo somente seu amigo e co-star.


	11. Just one ordinary day

**Cap. 11 - Just one ordinary day.**

Era o primeiro dia de gravação da terceira temporada. E ela já estava exausta. Royce estava com ela, deitado ao seu lado em sua enorme cama Queen size. A noite anterior não havia sido tão calma quando ela gostaria que fosse. Royce sempre fora ciumento, e estava cada vez pior. Não ajudava todas as teorias malucas de fãs, e as mesmas perguntas sobre a química e as cenas de sexos sendo feitas sempre e sempre. Toda vez que Royce via alguma entrevista ou entrava no twitter era isso o que ele via, o que levava a ataques de ciúmes que estavam ficando cada vez mais violentos. Ele iria gritar e a acusar de coisas horríveis, e então ele iria jogar e quebrar coisas. Rosalie iria colocar a culpa em si mesma, em sua forma de agir com seu amigo, na imprensa e nos fãs loucos. Ela ainda não percebia que a reação de Royce era exagerada, que a confiança deveria estar acima de tudo, e se ele confiasse nela então ele não deveria acreditar no que estava nas mídias. Inconscientemente talvez ela soubesse disso, em outra situação ela iria apontar os erros, mas ali com Royce ela só conseguia pensar em como ela ainda o amava e como fazê-lo entender isso, por algum motivo ela acreditava que não seria feliz sem ele. Talvez fosse a convivência e o hábito de ter ele por perto, de ter um amante que a fazia se sentir bem na cama, de ter alguém para dormir e acordar junto. Ali, deitada em sua cama, olhando para o rosto adormecido de Royce ela percebia que seu amor não era o mesmo, mas ainda estava ali de uma maneira diferente, e ela não se imaginava sem ele.

Emmett a esperava na porta de seu trailer quando ela chegou. Um café na mão e o roteiro na outra. Ele lhe deu um sorriso grande e se inclinou para lhe dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha.

-"Você parece horrível" - foi o seu cumprimento

-"Obrigada querido! Você também está ótimo" - ela disse de forma irônica, mas de fato ele estava bem, ele parecia ainda maior em sua camiseta branca apertada, suas coxas mais grossas na calça de moletom, seu cabelo estava mais curto e Rose se pegou pensando que ela preferia ele grande, sua barba estava feita e ele exalava uma animação e felicidade que o deixava ainda mais bonito. 

-"Não dormiu essa noite?" - ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, sua voz um misto de preocupação e malícia. Ele sabia que Royce estava com ela, ela havia lhe dito no dia anterior quando ele a convidou para tomar uma cerveja com o resto do pessoal e ela negou. Então ele sabia que ou ela havia passado a noite brigando ou transando, de qualquer maneira ela teria tido pouco sono. Assim ela ignorou sua pergunta e entrou em seu trailer, em alguns minutos ela estaria cercada do pessoal da maquiagem e do cabelo, e depois iria para o figurino. E ela não estava afim de conversar com Emmett, não depois da noite anterior. Ele no entanto parecia disposto a conversar, e entrou no trailer atrás dela.

-"Então…Está tudo bem?" - ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas se juntando. 

-"Tudo ótimo! Só cansada mesmo, você sabe… não vamos ter muito tempo para dormir mais." - ela tentou disfarçar seu mau humor e sua tristeza, mas surpreendentemente ela era uma péssima mentirosa para quem era tão boa atriz. 

-"Eu vou deixar passar por agora, porque não temos tempo, mas vou voltar nesse assunto" - Emmett a conhecia bem, ele saberia se ela estivesse mentindo, se ela estivesse mal, se ela estivesse triste, e naquele momento ele sabia... 

-"Então… ontem eu e os rapazes descobrimos que o aniversário do Johnny é em dois dias…" - ele começou, sua voz já não demonstrava preocupação, ele disse que ia deixar para depois o assunto e deixaria. Johnny era o mais novo ator da série, carente e desesperado por atenção ele muitas vezes irritava o resto da equipe, mas era um cara decente e um bom colega, e Rosalie e Emmett decidiram que iriam ser mais amigáveis com ele e incluiriam ele em suas frequentes saídas para relaxar e apreciar um bom whiskey ou cerveja.- "Estamos pensando em nos reunirmos para bebermos algo para comemorar...e como sabemos que você faz bolo…" - ele não terminou a frase, mas ela sabia o que ele queria dele, além da presença dela na pequena festa.

-"Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer…" - ela disse com um sorriso no rosto, seria impossível dizer não para ele quando ele a estava olhando como um cachorrinho sem sono. 

-"Você é a melhor!" - ele disse se inclinando novamente para beijá-la na bochecha. - "Eu vou me preparar… te vejo mais tarde Hale!" 

Era sempre um sentimento estranho para ela, depois que ele a beijava (fosse em cena ou na vida real), depois que ele lhe perguntava sobre o seu dia e seus problemas ou quando ele a fazia rir pelo simples prazer de fazer, ela o comparava, Royce não tinha esses comportamentos com frequência, e estava diminuindo a cada dia, com a pressão do trabalho, a distância física entre os dois, mas quando ele estava ao lado dela ele não iria abraçá-la e beijá-la de maneira suave, era sempre se forma bruta, como se ele tivesse tentado provar para o mundo que eles estavam juntos. Mas as pessoas são diferentes e demonstram o amor de formas diferentes, e Rosalie queria acreditar que essa maneira mais bruta era a dele. 

Isabela, Carmen e Emmett estavam sentados em uma mesa dobrável que havia sido montada em um canto afastado de onde eles estavam gravando, estava na pausa para o almoço, e como eles não podiam retornar até a cidade para não perder tempo, haviam feito um pequeno picnic ali. Rosalie chegou pouco tempo depois, trazendo sua própria contribuição para o lanche e sentou ao lado de Emmett com um suspiro cansado. 

-"Então o bebê vêm?" - Carmen perguntou comentando sobre a série, a personagem de Rosalie estava grávida e esse era o principal plot da trama naquela temporada. 

Rose assentiu e se serviu de um sanduíche. Emmett sem parar sua conversa com Isabela, colocou mais alguns itens em seu prato e a serviu um copo de água. Rose ficou encarando ele após esse gesto, fora algo tão natural para ele, a servir, inconscientemente a obrigando a comer, porque ele sabia que ela não comia o suficiente nos dias de gravações e ele se preocupava. Ela adorava esse carinho que ele tinha por ela, um gesto que nem mesmo Royce fazia. 

-"... o nome do menino é Clarence…" - Carmen estava contando sobre seu novo sobrinho. E Rosalie entrou na conversa sem perceber, e sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Emmett.

-"Clarence lá é nome de menino…" - ela ouviu Isabela suspirar e percebeu que havia falado alto, Emmett a olhava agora um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. 

-"E é nome de que?" - ele perguntou

-"De mula…" - ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Emmett jogou sua cabeça para trás e deu sua gargalhada estrondosa pensando em como aquele pensamento era bastante específico. 

-"Como assim de mula?" - Isabela perguntou também rindo. 

-"É que eu conheço três mulas e todas se chamam Clarence… então não consigo ver uma criança com esse nome" - ela respondeu rindo.

-"Eu não sei o que é mais estranho nessa sua frase. O fato de você conhecer três mulas ou o fato delas se chamarem Clarence" - Emmett estava se divertindo, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava ao redor de Rosalie, ele gostava de ver ela daquele jeito. Sua pele branca brilhando no sol e suas bochechas vermelhas por causa do vento. Aquele sorriso charmoso em seus lábios e como ela inclinava a cabeça para contar alguma coisa que achava engraçado. Era daquela maneira que ele sempre queria ver ela.

Na quarta-feira Rosalie bateu na porta de Emmett. Um pequeno bolo de aniversário em uma mão e uma caixa de cerveja na outra. Os outros já estavam lá. Alice, Jasper, Carmen, Isabela e Dougal, Johnny ainda não havia chegado, o que era bom, o bolo era uma surpresa. 

-"O que diabos é isso aqui?" - Ela perguntou exasperada quando viu a cozinha de Emmett. Ele era um bom cozinheiro, bastante decente, mas tinha o péssimo hábito de fazer uma bagunça sem limites. Sua cozinha era como se ninguém tivesse limpado por vários dias.

-"Estou fazendo alguns petiscos para a gente" - Emmett disse dando de ombros e voltando ao seu lugar ao lado do fogão.

-"Essa bagunça é somente por causa de petiscos?" - Rose perguntou incrédula, Alice estava rindo ao seu lado enquanto a ajudava com as cervejas e o bolo. 

-"Quando cheguei achei que ele estava fazendo algum tipo de buffet" - Dougal exclamou de onde estava sentado na sala.

-"É para liberar a criatividade" - Emmett rebateu sorrindo de canto. Rosalie já se colocou à disposição, arrumando sua geladeira para guardar o bolo e as cervejas, e começando a organizar o caos na ilha da cozinha.

-"Eu não sei como você consegue cozinhar nada assim…" - ela começou reclamando como sempre acontecia quando ela via alguma bagunça, especialmente na cozinha. - "Você tem que se controlar" - Rosalie disse e terminou de guardar os suprimentos que ele não estava mais usando e passou a lavar a louça que estava se acumulando. Emmett achava engraçado o fato dela se sentir tão incomodada quando ele estava cozinhando, a sua exasperação sempre tirava sorrisos e gargalhadas dele. Assim como dos outros presentes. Depois de dois anos gravando juntos e passando grande parte do tempo juntos, eles haviam chegado a um patamar do relacionamento em que eles agiam quase como um casal. Alice achava aquilo incrível e secretamente shipava nos dois (ela também tinha um pé atrás com Royce).

Johnny chegou depois que a cozinha estava limpa e os petiscos pronto. Ele estava claramente emocionado que eles haviam se reunido para comemorar o seu aniversário, e Rosalie percebeu como aquilo era importante para ele e fez uma nota mental de tratá-lo melhor.

Bebidas foram servidas, petiscos foram passados de mão em mão, brincadeiras foram feitas, risadas ecoaram, o parabéns fora cantado e o bolo fora cortado. E ali estavam eles, um grupo de amigos satisfeitos com a presença um dos outros, felizes por estarem com boa companhia, boa comida e boa bebida. Rose estava sentada na ponta do grande sofá da sala, Emmett estava ao seu lado, parcialmente encostado em seu braço. Ela sentia o calor emanando dele e o cheiro de whisky em seu hálito.

-"Como está indo a semana?" - ele perguntou, eles tiveram poucas cenas juntos nos últimos dias. E sem se encontrarem ele não havia perguntado sobre o mal humor dela na segunda. 

-"Cada vez melhor!" - Rosalie já estava alterada, e ela sentia que se ele perguntasse demais ela iria contar demais.

-"E Royce?" - era claro para todos que Emmett não gostava de Royce, a voz dele sempre mudava quando falava no homem, mas ele nunca havia dito nenhum comentário maldoso sobre Royce. 

-"Voltou para L.A ontem… mas vai estar aqui no próximo feriado."

-"Aqui ou em Edimburgo?"

-"Edimburgo"

-"E como vocês estão?" - ele era direto, não tinha porque não ser, ele sabia o tipo de relacionamento que os dois estavam tendo, sabia que a proximidade dos atores incomodava Royce e a imprensa e os fãs não ajudavam. _Emmett não ajudava._

-"Você sabe…. A mesma coisa de sempre." - ela começou com um suspiro, sua voz era baixa para evitar que os outros escutassem. - "Ele ficou bem mal depois que saiu a entrevista da Elle, e as fotos…" - eram fotos promocionais, eles estavam interpretando, ela disse a Royce, mas ele não a escutou, furioso que sua namorada estava fazendo fotos nuas com um cara. É claro que ela não estava nua, grande parte de seu corpo era mostrado, mas não era fotos pornográficas. Royce não via assim.

-"E porque ele viu se ele sabia que não iria gostar…" - Emmett começou, ele tinha que se controlar mais quando estava bêbado para não falar algo que iria se arrepender depois. - "Foi por isso que você estava para baixo na segunda?"

-"Não estava para baixo…" - Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha - "Chateada sim… mas estava bem" - Emmett ainda não estava convencido. - "A gente estava bem quando nos separamos ontem. Ele sempre tenta entender…" - Emmett fez um pequeno barulho com o fundo da garganta, um som tipicamente escocês que mostrava seu descontentamento.

-"Você está bem?" - foi a única coisa que ele lhe perguntou depois de alguns momentos em silêncio. Era a única coisa que realmente importava para ele.

-"Agora eu estou" - foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de se voltar para uma conversa com Jasper.


	12. A good day

**Cap. 12 - A good day**

Eles estavam no carro a caminho do local onde iriam gravar - um lago no meio de montanhas - eles já haviam gravado lá antes várias vezes, mas sempre que estavam ali eram surpreendidos com a beleza do local. Emmett estava mais quieto que o normal, Rosalie sempre ficava boquiaberta ao ver a mudança que um figurino fazia, especialmente em Emmett ao colocar sua roupa de Robert ele se transformava rapidamente em um guerreiro do século XVIII, seus braços marcando firmemente sua camisa branca de linho e suas grossas coxas saindo por debaixo de seu kilt a lembrava de como ele era lindo, com o corpo esculpido como uma estátua grega. _Ele é realmente muito gostoso_.

-"O que você tanto olha, Hale?" - Emmett perguntou ao notar que ela estava o encarando a alguns minutos, mas sem levantar os olhos de seu script.

-"Só me perguntando porque você está tão calado hoje... geralmente você passa o caminho todo fazendo piadas" - sua cabeça se inclinou ligeiramente para o lado, seus olhos nunca saindo do rosto dele, tentando perceber o que havia de errado em seu amigo.

-"Ah... não é nada demais" - ele deu de ombros, sua cabeça se levantou e seus olhos se encontram. 

-"Me diga." - ela não acreditava em sua resposta, e iria até o fim para descobrir o que estava o incomodando.

-"Você está afim de ir em uma trilha comigo esse fim de semana?" - ele mudou de assunto, um sorriso torto em seus lábios e uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele sabia que ela não gostava de escalar montanhas ou se embrenhar em matas, preferia o conforto de sua casa, mas ele já a havia convencido a acompanhá-lo antes, e planejava convencer novamente.

-"Que tipo de trilha, MacCarthy?" - seu rosto havia se transformado em uma careta enquanto tentava decidir se aceitava ou não a proposta dele.

-"Um lugar nas montanhas…" - ele começou e a careta dela se intensificou arrancando risadas dele. - "É um lugar incrível, muito calmo...encontrei ele não faz muito tempo, não é tão difícil de escalar ou andar por ali." - ele a olhava intensamente, secretamente implorando por meio dos olhos que ela aceitasse.

-"Ok... porque não" - ela aceitou, mas sua voz ainda emanava dúvida.

-"Eu...eu acho que você vai gostar" - ele disse, soando incrivelmente tímido, isso vez Rose sorrir, aquela era a primeira vez que ela o via assim.

Era exatamente 06:25 do sábado quando Emmett bateu em sua porta. Ela ainda estava acordando, seu cabelo estava desordenado e ela ainda usava pijamas quando foi abrir a porta.

-"Não sabia que você iria passar aqui tão cedo" - foi o seu cumprimento para ele quando abriu a porta. Ele tinha uma bandeja com dois cafés e um pacote que provavelmente continha algo para comer.

-"E eu não imaginava que você já estaria em pé...achei que precisaria te acordar. Trouxe café da manhã…" - ele disse indo em direção a sua cozinha.

-"Eu irei me trocar e já vou aí" - Rosalie com o seu mau humor matinal murmurou e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Quando ela voltou Emmett estava confortavelmente sentado no balcão tomando seu café e mexendo no celular.

-"Todos os dias acordamos cedo… porque hoje tem que ser cedo também?" - Rose perguntou com uma careta enquanto tomava um gole de seu café. 

-"Se não iríamos perder tempo e não aproveitariamos a beleza do local" - Emmett afirmou com um simples dar de ombros. - "Já estamos atrasados… Vamos! Você pode comer no carro." - Emmett já havia se levantado e ido em direção a porta antes de terminar a frase. Rosalie soltou um suspiro cansado, mas o seguiu. 

85 minutos depois eles estacionaram o carro em um campo aberto ao lado de uma estrada de terra. Havia uma pequena placa avisando sobre uma trilha a poucos metros dali, na placa continha a extensão da trilha e os nomes dos locais por onde ela passava. Emmett tirou uma grande mochila do carro e apontou o caminho para Rose o seguir. 

-"Eu prometo que não vou te fazer andar muito" - ele começou com um sorriso - "vamos só até aquela primeira montanha" ele apontou para uma colina próxima, ela não era tão alta, não comparada com as outras ao redor e a trilha que subia realmente não parecia tão difícil, o terreno não era tão inclinado e ia serpenteando a colina. - "Não dá para ver daqui, mas tem um lugar realmente muito bom do outro lado... lá no topo. Vamos?" - ele estava com uma expressão tão animada no rosto, completamente diferente da dela que ainda o olhava de maneira aborrecida.

-"Eu espero que valha a pena Emmett! Se não eu te mato aqui mesmo e desapareço com seu corpo" - ela disse começando a caminhar em direção a trilha. Emmett gargalhou atrás dela e a seguiu.

-"Eu não duvido nada" - foi sua resposta.

Era próximo das 11:00 da manhã quando eles atingiram o ponto que Emmett planejou. Era no alto da montanha a vista estava virada para o oeste, havia um pequeno bosque (ou o que havia sobrado de um bosque) com alguns punhados de árvores e arbustos no leste que proporcionava sombra, o que era um alívio contra o sol quente do meio do verão, e eles pararam ali embaixo. 

-"Uau!" - Foi a única coisa que Rose disse olhando para a vista que aquele lugar proporcionava. Embora não fosse a mais alta das montanhas estava localizada em um ponto estratégico, a vista do oeste estava limpa o que lhes permitia ver toda a extensão de terras até a cidade logo abaixo deles. Rosalie podia perceber o rio sob o qual eles passaram algumas horas antes, ela via as suas curvas e a maneira como o sol brilhava em cima dele, ela percebeu um riacho que descia das montanhas próximas e que seguia em direção ao rio, a cidade estava longe mas era visível o contorno dos prédios ao longe. Ela imaginava que o entardecer seria ainda mais incrível.

-"Pois é…" - Emmett respondeu simplesmente. Os dois ficaram mais alguns momentos parados admirando a cena antes dele falar novamente. - "Venha, me ajude a arrumar isso aqui" - Rosalie o olhou sem entender enquanto ele buscava algo dentro de sua mochila. Ele a ofereceu um pano dobrado que ela logo percebeu que era uma colcha de picnic, sem titubear ela estendeu no chão embaixo do árvores enquanto ele começava a tirar diversos potes de dentro da mochila.

-"Você realmente pensou em tudo não?" - ela perguntou, mas recebeu apenas um dar de ombros como resposta. Os dois arrumaram tudo em cima da colcha e se sentaram com um suspiro de alívio. Havia pão, queijo, frutas, biscoitos e bolachas de diversos tipos e sanduíches, além de suco, água e vinho. Rosalie percebeu o quanto estava com fome e começou a se servir.

-"Eu havia planejado vir aqui com Mandy… por isso tudo isso" - Ele disse apontando para o picnic, sua voz tinha um quê de embaraço e ele manteve seus olhos longe do rosto de Rose - "Mas ela cancelou, e como eu já havia comprado tudo, não quis desperdiçar…" - ele deu de ombros enquanto se servia. 

-"Oh!" - de repente Rose não sabia o que dizer, ou como agir. Emmett realmente era um romântico, e ver ele ser rejeitado após preparar algo tão incrível era de quebrar o coração. - "Que biscate" - o palavrão saiu de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse pará-lo. Emmett a olhou e sorriu sinceramente servindo vinho em duas taças.

-"Que seja… nós realmente não combinavamos." - ele deu de ombro mais uma vez e lhe ofereceu uma das taças.

-"Concordo" - Rose ofereceu sorrindo. -"Mas estou muito decepcionada em saber que você não preparou tudo isso para mim... sério, e eu achei que eu fosse sua melhor amiga!" - ela brincou forjando um tom de decepção. 

\- "A não ser que você esteja disposta a dormir comigo Hale, eu não acho que valeria a pena eu preparar um picnic para você" - ele disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto ria. 

-"Nossa!" - Rosalie assumiu a posse de choque, com uma mão no coração e a boca aberta em formato de O - "E eu achando que você era um romântico! E decente!" - ela riu enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. - "Nunca iria imaginar que você planejaria coisas românticas só para fuder com alguma mulher" - ela ainda estava usando seu tom forjado de decepção, deixando claro que ela não acreditava no que ele havia dito.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia alí. Relaxando entre brincadeiras e conversas. Às vezes eles iriam parar de conversar por algum tempo e deixariam somente o som do vento e dos pássaros passarem por eles. Era tudo tão calmo, e silencioso apesar dos pássaros. Era como se eles estivessem em algum lugar fora do mundo real. Como se ali fosse uma espécie de mundo entre o mundo, assim como na história que inspirou a série que eles eram protagonistas. Rose por vezes se pegou olhando para Emmett, apreciando o modo que seus cabelos voavam com o vento, e sua pele brilhava no sol. E por vezes ela se pegou imaginando como seria beijar ele e se entregar a ele ali fora da fantasia. Mas ela colocava esses pensamentos de lado, imaginando que ele não a aceitaria, que ele não a queria, e que no fim do dia ela era comprometida e de alguma maneira ainda amava seu namorado. 

Rose queria ver o pôr do sol, mas Emmett a convenceu do contrário. Ele não havia levado lanterna e então deveriam voltar antes do anoitecer. Com uma promessa de voltarem algum dia para ver o pôr do sol, os dois voltaram relaxados e felizes para a vida real.


	13. A bad night

**Cap. 13 - A bad night**

Emmett acordou com o som de um celular tocando sem parar. Estava escuro ainda, não passava das 2 da manhã. No outro dia (ou melhor mais tarde nesse dia) ele teria que levantar cedo para ir para o estúdio. Tateando sem abrir os olhos ele pegou o celular em cima de seu criado mudo e atendeu sem ver quem era.

-"Você falou com Rosalie hoje? Ou ontem? Ou anteontem?" - era Esme e sua voz estava desesperada, Emmett se levantou abruptamente.

-"Não! Porque? Alguma coisa aconteceu?" - seu coração estava batendo freneticamente. E em sua mente imagens de Rose de mil e umas maneiras passavam sem parar. _O que diabos estava acontecendo?_

-"Qual a última vez que você falou com ela?" - Esme perguntou sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar porque ela estava ligando para ele as duas da madrugada.

-"Na quinta, ela disse que estava indo para Edimburgo… falou que iria passar o fim de semana off" - sua mente já estava a mil, tentando fazer teorias para explicar a situação. - "O que aconteceu?"

-"O que aconteceu?" - em sua voz transparecia todo o seu desespero - "Aconteceu que sua querida amiga combinou de se encontrar comigo ontem de manhã, porque hoje ela iria voltar às gravações! Mas ela apareceu? NÃO! E não atende o celular, Royce também não atende o celular, eu não tenho ideia de onde ela esteja! - Esme claramente estava preocupada.

\- "Talvez ela tenha decidido ficar em Edimburgo mais um dia...ela disse que ficaria sem ligar o telefone, amanhã ela provavelmente vai aparecer lá no estúdio na hora certa" - Emmett tentava ser racional, Rosalie havia dito onde a estaria e com quem, não tinha motivos para preocupações. 

-"A questão não é essa MacCarthy!" - Esme suspirou do outro lado da linha

-"E qual é a questão?" - Ele estava claramente confuso.

-"A questão é que ela está com Royce!" 

-"E qual é o problema nisso, ele é o namorado dela, não?" 

-"Esse é o problema!" - Emmett sabia que Esme não era muito fã de Royce, mas vendo ela falar dele daquela maneira o deixou receoso de que houvesse mais história por trás. 

-"Você vai me dizer o que tá acontecendo?" - Emmett perguntou mais uma vez, sua voz mais baixa e controlada agora.

-"Rose vai me matar por isso, mas ela está cega sabe!? Royce passou as últimas duas semanas se embrenhando no mundo das drogas… você sabe... cocaína, heroína, lsd e o caralho a quatro! Não que fosse a primeira vez dele ali, ele sempre vai e volta! O problema é que ele gosta de levar pessoas para esse mundo! E Rosalie tem um fraco por fazer o que ele quer, mesmo que ela não queira ou não ache certo! E agora ela pode muito bem estar a quatro dia completamente drogada!" - Esme terminou sua confissão com a voz estridente de estresse.

-"Você não pode acreditar nisso. Ela é uma mulher adulta e inteligente, ela saberia onde ela estaria se enfiando, ela não me parece o tipo que faz algo sem querer. Na verdade eu nunca a vi fazer algo sem querer." - Emmett iria negar que a Rose que ele conhecia iria cair em vício assim por causa do pedido de um homem. E ele não suportava imaginar que ela não estava bem.

-"Pode ser que sim, mas não seria a primeira vez que ela iria se isolar do mundo para se drogar! E eu tenho certeza que ela não seria irresponsável de não aparecer nas gravações… a carreira é a coisa mais importante para ela disso eu tenho certeza… mas Royce tem um ótimo poder de persuasão, e Rosalie estava meio deprimida nos últimos dias, por causa das brigas!"

Aquela confissão pegou Emmett de surpresa, de repente ele estava em pé no seu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, completamente enlouquecido porque havia partes de Rose que ele não conhecia, e pior que ele não havia percebido. Mas ele esteve ocupado com as gravações e seus projetos pessoais, sem falar em sua vida amorosa, onde passava as noites livres procurando amores em outros corpos. Ele não havia percebido que Rose pudesse estar deprimida e inclinada às drogas.

-"O que você quer fazer?" - Ele perguntou por fim. O fato dela não estar atendendo o celular significava muitas coisas, eles não poderiam simplesmente ligar para a polícia ou ir em todos os hotéis em Edimburgo para tentar encontrá-la. Embora era exatamente isso que ele quisesse fazer.

-"Eu sinto muito, amanhã você também tem que estar cedo no estúdio, e eu estou te impedindo de dormir. Eu vou continuar tentando a falar com ela. Tentar achar em que hotel eles estão lá em Edimburgo. Não se preocupe, ela vai aparecer!" - e com isso ela desligou.

Emmett ficou parado no meio do seu quarto, ele não iria conseguir voltar a dormir, sua mente estava muito agitada para tal coisa, ele estava extremamente preocupado. Como Esme poderia lhe pedir para não se preocupar?

Era óbvio que ele iria se preocupar. Ela era sua amiga, sua parceira de cena, e ele a amava. É claro que ele se preocuparia. O fato dela estar incomunicável com um homem de quem ele não gostava nem um pouco. Ele havia encontrado Royce três vezes, em todas as vezes ambos os homens foram extremamente educados um com o outro. Mas no fundo ambos odiaram o encontro. Royce pelo simples fato de que Emmett atuava em cenas muito íntimas com sua namorada, e seu ciúme e sentimento de posse o levava a odiar todos os homens que olhassem e tocassem em Rosalie. 

Emmett se encontrou com Royce pela primeira vez de mente aberta. Rosalie os apresentou e ele esperava encontrar alguém decente porque afinal Rose era decente, mas mesmo com Royce se mantendo sob controle, mesmo ele sendo educado e prestativo, Emmett achou difícil gostar do cara. Algo em seu olhar em suas maneiras em direção a Rose o deixou desconfortável. Mas Emmett era bom demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Ele sabia que Rosalie estava com o cara e que gostava dele, ele não tinha que se meter no relacionamento alheio, mesmo que ela fosse sua amiga. 

Mas agora ele sabia demais. 

Ele sabia desde o início que os dois sempre tiveram um relacionamento complicado, com términos e voltas, e brigas constantes. E que Rosalie sempre reclamava de como Royce era ciumento e como ele desaprovava o trabalho dela e sua amizade com Emmett. Mas Emmett achou que era somente um ciúme 'saudável' de alguém que não quer perder a mulher que ama. Mas ele estava cada vez mais acreditando que era diferente. 

E ele não podia crer que Rose já havia se isolado do mundo para se drogar. Nos dois anos em que eles trabalharam juntos ele nunca havia notado que ela fizera isso. Mas ela poderia ter escondido muito bem. Mas ele não acreditava nisso tampouco. Sua mente corria a mil tentando encaixar as peças, tentando lembrar algum sinal que mostrava que ela não estava bem e que precisava de ajuda. Mas não encontrava nada.

Na quinta ela estava tão alegre. Eles estavam gravando uma cena onde deveria estar chovendo, e pela primeira vez a Escócia havia faltado nesse quesito. Então eles tiveram que usar uma máquina de chuva, e os dois se divertiram tomando banho de "chuva", correndo e dançando com o resto do elenco. Ela estava animada para ver o namorado, mas mais animada ainda para começar a gravar os episódios onde ela teria um pouco de ação e onde ela poderia "matar alguém". Ele lembra como ele brincou com ela por causa de sua animação para esmagar a cabeça de um homem. E ela gargalhou livremente, dizendo que ele sempre tinha a chance de espetar pessoas, então ela deveria ter a chance de afundar alguns crânios.

Como essa mulher, iria se isolar do mundo para se drogar? 

Ele tentava se convencer que aquilo era impossível, ela estava somente aproveitando seu fim de semana prolongado, estava curtindo um tempo longe do mundo louco em que eles viviam. Mas ela estava com Royce. E se esse Royce fosse esse homem que Esme pintou então ele não queria pensar no que os dois estavam fazendo.

Ele não tinha escolha. Após tentar ligar diversas vezes para Rose sem sucesso, ele se deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo com aquela maldita mulher que ele amava.


	14. Incomprehension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu juro que eu vou tentar o máximo terminar essa história.  
> Eu já sei tudo o que vai acontecer, só falta escrever....

**Cap. 14 - Incomprehension**

Rose decidiu não ligar o celular enquanto não chegasse no estúdio. Ela havia saído cedo de Edimburgo. Se despedindo de Royce somente com um pequeno beijo e o deixando adormecido na cama. Ela não estava atrasada, mas sabia que Esme estaria louca atrás dela. Ela deveria ter se encontrado com sua amiga e agente no dia anterior, mas decidiu (por pedido de Royce) ficar mais um dia e não foi no encontro. Não que Esme devesse se preocupar, ela não iria estragar nenhuma oportunidade em sua carreira, e como Royce não estava bem e ela achou melhor ficar com ele para garantir.

Assim que ela estacionou em seu lugar de sempre, ela percebeu que talvez ela devesse ter falado com sua amiga antes. Esme estava parada próximo a sua vaga, segurava um café em uma mão e o celular em outra, seu rosto estava pálido e havias grandes sombras escuras ao redor de seus olhos.

_ Ela estava péssima _ . 

Ao seu lado estava Emmett e Alice. Cada um com um café na mão e com preocupações estampada no rosto. 

_ O que Esme andou contando _ . 

Rose saiu do carro e foi em direção ao grupo, enquanto ligava o celular que até então estava desligado. 

-"Bom dia!" - ela os cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto, concluindo que seria melhor agir como se nada estivesse acontecido.

-"Nem venha com bom dias" - Esme respondeu irritada. - "Você sabe o quanto você me deixou desesperada!?" - ela realmente parecia desesperada. Os cabelos não estavam no coque de sempre e sua camisa estava amassada. Emmett e Alice não falaram nada. Alice acreditava que Esme estava exagerando e Emmett ainda não queria acreditar que Esme estivesse certa.

-"Me desculpa… eu deveria ter ligado e avisado, mas eu simplesmente esqueci." - Rose deu de ombros, achou melhor oferecer a verdade, pois sabia que Esme perceberia se ela estivesse mentindo.

-"Vamos, vamos lá para o seu trailer… precisamos conversar!" - e com isso Esme saiu andando pisando firme.

-"Como você está?" - Emmett finalmente perguntou. Rosalie o olhou nos seus olhos tentando ver se Esme havia falado alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada de diferente. Aquele era o seu cumprimento de todos os dias, então ela não podia ter certeza se ele sabia de algo ou não.

-"Bem...foi um ótimo fim de semana" - ela respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

-"Perfeito! Vamos, hoje iremos gravar no lago, então não podemos perder tempo" - Alice interrompeu os dois e começou a empurrar eles em direção aos trailers.

Quando Rose chegou em seu trailer Esme a estava esperando sentada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada nas duas mãos. 

-"Eu só esqueci de dizer que ficaria mais um dia… não era necessário o desespero" - Rose decidiu ir logo para o assunto, para não perder tempo, em alguns minutos o pessoal do cabelo e maquiagem estariam chegando. 

-"Você estava com Royce" - Esme disse como se aquilo justificasse seu temperamento.

-"E qual o probl…" - ela não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta antes que Esme a interrompesse andando freneticamente pelo trailer.

-"O problema é que Royce passou duas semanas completamente alto nas drogas. Eu estava lá e eu vi o quão irresponsável e incontrolável ele ficou. E então ele vem se encontrar com você e você some! Não envia uma mensagem, um sinal de vida ou de consciência. Como você queria que eu me sentisse? Sendo que fui eu que te encontrei no banheiro com uma agulha no braço e um estranho entre suas pernas! O que você achou que eu pensaria quando você sumiu com Royce, que mesmo você negando, ainda é um completo estranho viciado!" - Esme estava vermelha, seu coração batia descompassadamente em seu peito e ela sentia uma dor de cabeça se aproximando, ela não dizia com frequência, mas aquela noite onde ela havia encontrado Rose a havia marcado muito, e a última coisa que ela queria era encontrar sua amiga na mesma posição novamente. 

Rosalie foi pega de surpresa com a confissão de sua amiga, seu coração por um momento parecia haver parado em seu peito e uma vertigem tomou conta dela, fazendo com que ela tivesse que se sentar e segurar sua cabeça. Havia sido há mais de 8 anos que Esme a havia encontrado no banheiro. Não havia sido uma época muito feliz na vida dela e ela se refugiou na ilusão de felicidade das drogas. Mas fazia tempo, e ela nunca mais havia ido para aquela direção novamente. Ela buscava a felicidade e paz em outras coisas, em suas amigas e em seu trabalho, e quando ela se sentia extremamente para baixo ela procura ajuda com outros tipos de terapias, mas nunca mais havia se deixado levar pelas drogas. 

-"Você sabe que isso foi a muito tempo." - ela começou, sua voz estava baixa, mas firme. - "E eu nunca mais usei de novo! Você sabe disso. E é por isso que eu fiquei com Royce e não pensei em te ligar. Ele não estava bem, e eu não queria passar pela mesma situação que você e encontrar alguém que eu amo apagado no chão." - Rose deixou de lado o fato de que Esme não gostava de Royce, e o fato de que mesmo ela, não sentia o mesmo amor de antes por ele. De qualquer maneira, ela se sentiu na obrigação de ajudar uma alma ferida. 

Não houve mais tempo para dizer nada. Havia chegado a hora dela se preparar para o seu trabalho, então Esme simplesmente assentiu e saiu do trailer sem mais nenhuma palavra, e Rose colocou sua máscara profissional e foi fazer o que ela fazia de melhor.

Emmett estava especialmente brincalhão naquele dia, fazendo piadas e contando histórias para fazê-la rir. Ele não havia comentado nada sobre Esme, e Rosalie estava grata por isso. Ela queria esquecer a briga com sua amiga e as lembranças do passado e focar no presente. Ali era a melhor época da sua vida. 

As gravações havia se estendido até mais tarde que o de costume naquele dia, e quando eles finalmente terminaram, Rosalie não queria saber de outra coisa além de um banho quente e sua cama, mas aceitou o convite de Esme de ir até o seu hotel jantar e beber algo. Rose não sabia o que esperar quando aceitou o convite de Esme, talvez a amiga quisesse pedir desculpas ou lhe dar outra bronca. De qualquer maneira lá estavam elas, sentadas no restaurante do hotel com uma taça de vinho cada, cada uma evitando o assunto principal. 

-"Olha Esme… eu não sei o que dizer ok? Eu já pedi desculpas, eu deveria ter ligado ou avisado. Mas eu não queria deixar Royce sozinho e acabei por esquecer. E você tem que acreditar em mim quando eu digo que eu não usei mais e nem vou usar!" - Rosalie como sempre decidiu trazer o assunto a tona. Ela não aguentava ficar brigada com a amiga.

-"Eu sei, minha querida!" - Esme respondeu com a voz suave - "Eu me desesperei e reagi na sem pensar. Você sabe muito bem o que eu acho de Royce. Eu odeio o modo como ele fala com você e critica tudo o que você faz" - Rose tentou interromper mas foi impedida por um gesto de Esme. - "Ele é irresponsável e faz você duvidar de si e de suas amizades. E para falar a verdade eu não sei mais o que ele faz, mas espero que seja só isso!" - Rose a olhou chocada tentando entender o que ela estava insinuando. - "Mas você diz que ama o cara, e eu felizmente ainda não notei nada que pudesse sugerir que você estivesse sendo fisicamente agredida" - Rose engasgou com esse comentário e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Para dizer a verdade, muitas vezes durante as brigas ela achava que Royce poderia chegar nesse ponto, mas nada nunca havia acontecido, e então ela tentava colocar de lado aquela sensação. - "Eu confio em você e acredito em você, então eu vou deixar você descobrir sozinha o tipo de idiota que você tem como namorado" - Esme terminou seu discurso e tomou um gole de seu vinho. Sem deixar com que Rose respondesse qualquer coisa ela mudou de assunto.

\- "Há alguns convites para sessões de fotos, e um novo filme do Mathias que você deveria tentar para o papel principal…" - e assim elas terminaram a noite. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior foram postos de lado até segunda ordem e a paz foi restaurada entre as amigas.


	15. Fame

Cap. 15 - Fame 

As gravações ainda não estavam terminadas, não faltava muito, somente algumas semanas, então eles foram chamados para ir realizar algumas entrevistas sessões de fotos e encontros com fãs em Nova York. Rosalie sempre ficava nervosa nesses eventos, não se sentia confortável no meio de tantas pessoas, sendo avaliada e julgada o tempo todo. Emmett não se importava tanto, o irritava quando fãs o pegava desprevenido na rua ou invadiam sua privacidade, mas de modo geral não se importava com a atenção exagerada recebida nesses eventos. 

Ele havia ido primeiro, pegou um voo no início do dia, Rose ainda tinha cenas naquele dia então seu vôo ficou para o outro dia, ela estava feliz por isso, chegar no aeroporto com Emmett significava encarar todos os que estariam esperando, e não era que ela não fosse grata pelas pessoas que se dedicavam a acompanhar a série e suas carreiras, ela só não se sentia a vontade de conversar com fãs (ou com qualquer um) depois de 10 horas de vôo. Sozinha, ela veria algumas pessoas que estariam esperando, mas ela poderia passar despercebida por eles.

Seriam dois dias corridos, uma sessão de fotos naquela tarde, uma entrevista a noite. Na manhã seguinte teria uma convenção de fãs e logo em seguida uma tarde de autógrafos. Depois seria uma noite para relaxar e um voo na manhã do próximo dia. Rosalie estava quase acostumada com aquilo. Depois de três anos respondendo às mesmas perguntas ela sabia o que esperar, mas aquilo não impedia que ela se sentisse nervosa, que seu coração batesse descompassadamente e suas mãos tremessem, principalmente se houvesse muitas pessoas. Ela havia criado uma maneira de disfarçar o nervosismo, um copo de whisky também ajudava. A presença de seus colegas de elenco, de Emmett principalmente, a deixava mais relaxada, e ela se sentia mais confiante na hora de conversar com o público e com a imprensa. 

Ela se encontrou com Emmett somente depois que terminou de se arrumar para a sessão de fotos. As roupas e as jóias que ela estava eram todas escolhidas por outras pessoas para a divulgação da marca. Um vestido preto rodado que a fazia se sentir dez anos mais nova, e um salto também preto. Seu cabelo foi preso em um rabo de cavalo para deixar a mostra os brincos e o colar, ambos de ouro com pingentes de rubi. Ela nem podia imaginar o preço daquilo, só torcia para não perdê-los durante a sessão de fotos. Emmett estava vestido como sempre, calça jeans preta, camiseta azul e uma jaqueta de couro por cima de tudo. 

-"Você está sexy MacCarthy" - ela o cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

-"Obrigado! Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você…" - ele brincou fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos e a abraçou. - "Eu prefiro seu cabelo solto…" - seus pensamentos como sempre saíram sem filtros pela sua boca e ele se amaldiçoou por isso. Seus braços ainda estavam ao redor dela e ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-"Eu também… mas se ele ficasse solto eu não mostraria essas belezinhas" - ela virou o rosto para que ele inspecionasse mais de perto seus brincos. 

-"Chique" - foi sua única resposta antes deles serem chamados pelo fotógrafo para se posicionarem. Primeiro eles fizeram as fotos separados, Rose estava acostumada com as técnicas de sessões de fotos, participava daquilo desde os 16 anos, Emmett ficava mais travado em suas sessões sozinho, mas se soltava completamente quando ela estava ao seu lado. Eles iriam brincar, dançar, se abraçar e no fim do dia sempre teriam boas fotos para a publicação. 

Logo após a sessão eles foram para a entrevista, somente com uma pequena pausa para um lanche e um café e Rose fez outra troca de roupas, agora para as suas próprias. O entrevistador era um velho conhecido. Joshua. E eles não esperavam muitas coisas diferentes das outras entrevistas. Falaram da série e da nova temporada, sempre dançando para não soltarem algum spoiler, mesmo sabendo que o livro já estivesse rodando há muito tempo. Comentaram da quantidade de cenas de sexo e o quão desconfortável eram, falaram sobre seus projetos pessoais e depois terminaram com um jogo bobo envolvendo whiskey e perguntas aleatórias para animar os fãs. Emmett gostava dessa entrevistas, eles teriam a chance de falarem sobre o seu trabalho mas sempre brincando e com um tom mais leve, sendo uma ótima oportunidade para fazer sua parceira de cena gargalhar.

Ao fim da entrevista já passava das nove da noite, e eles foram direto para o hotel. Estavam hospedados em quartos lado a lado e no hotel havia um bar privado para os clientes. 

-"Você tem ânimo para tomar alguma coisa antes de dormir?" - ele perguntou quando entraram no elevador. 

-"Na verdade não. Estou tão cansada que acho que posso dormir em pé" - Emmett se decepcionou com a resposta. Esperava poder passar algum tempo com ela, sem a presença de agentes, assessores e produtores e todas as pessoas que os cercavam durante todo o dia. Mas ele simplesmente assentiu e não disse mais nada. 

No dia seguinte eles foram acordados cedo para seguirem para a convenção. Ainda não era oito horas quando eles entraram pelos fundos do auditório que onde iria acontecer o encontro. Eles podiam escutar os fãs do outro lado, esperando para entrar, alguns estavam na fila a horas. Eles foram se preparar, enquanto o palco era montado e os fãs entravam e se instalavam no grande auditório. Estava lotado, as pessoas estavam todas animadas para ver os dois protagonistas que todo o ar estava cheio de energia. Era possível sentir em cada respiração a excitação do povo. O evento começou exatamente às 09:15 e contou com a apresentação de um flashback da segunda temporada e um pequeno teaser da terceira temporada. Os fãs fizeram perguntas (às mesmas de sempre) e eles tentaram responder da melhor maneira possível de modo que se tornasse uma experiência agradável para as pessoas que estavam ali. Diversas vezes o assunto sobre eles estarem juntos foi mencionado e em todas as vezes um certo desconforto ficava no ar.

Eles não estavam juntos, eram amigos, bons amigos e havia amor entre eles, e eles não podiam negar que havia atração sexual, havia química e o tipo de amor presente não estava claro. Eles faziam brincadeiras com temas sexuais, eles conheciam o corpo um do outro, eles tinham uma sintonia tanto dentro quanto fora das telas. Emmett percebia isso, e ele entendia e aceitava o amor que ele tinha por Rosalie. Ela por sua vez apesar de perceber tudo aquilo, a química, o amor, a atração, mas ainda não compreendia inteiramente seus sentimentos, estando intimamente ligada com outro homem. 

A tarde de autógrafos/fotos passou rapidamente, embora tenha sido cansativa. Ao fim do dia a única coisa que os dois queriam era uma bebida. Uma bebida muito forte e o conforto de uma cama.

Então lá foram eles, novamente para o hotel, viver uma noite que nenhum havia planejado mas que ambos desejaram. 


End file.
